The Gifts of Darkness
by Kilo.Beta
Summary: How do you help someone who's very subconscious is willing to kill just to protect them? When everytime she learns to be happy, something will push her deeper into the black. Its up to her friends to help her before she finally gives in to her Madness. AU- Hurt and dark Naruko/Kiba /Hinata NEW AUTHOR ALERT- first Naruko fanfic. Rated M for language, abuse, gore, and such.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NARUTO.

First day at the academy was starting off bad. It began with her being chased again the night before and her cloths were still dirty. She snuck in to the class room to find it empty and took a seat. Then some arrogant big mouth started to bother her. She also remembers two harpies and someone saying troublesome. She hated the village, she hated adults, but most of all she hated being threatened.

The crash brought her back to reality as she started to open her eyes she saw a pink headed girl and a platinum blond pinned to a wall. And a boy with tattoos under his eyes, upside down, half way out of the hole in another wall. Everyone froze accept for the dark haired boy beside her and a lavender eyed brunette in front of her. The girl look very upset.

"Naruko...We talked about this. Your not supposed to do that...remember." The last word was soft and as her mind finally pulled from the sleep she realized she had done all that.

"H...Hinata?...Gomin...I did not sleep last night. I...It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yup." the boy beside her was actually smirking before he calmly stood up and walked to the board writing. "Uchia Fugaku requested that the class learn these rules to ensure their continued safety around the 'Blond Kibaku Fuda' over there."

"Sasuke! Don't call her that." Hinata was glaring at him. Naruko sighed as she motioned to the two girls and the senbons holding them dissipated. "He is right. I do have a habit of... self destructing without realizing it. So what happened while I was asleep?" This caused lots of sweat drops on the students.

"Sasuke used you as a barrier against the...girls over them sitting by him. They yelled at you and tried to wake you. Then the boy over there tried to hit you awake. And then you woke up...wait?" Hinata hugged her friend tightly. "...did you get...again?"

Naruko patted her head as the Hyuuga calmed. "no one got hurt so its ok. Just don't get upset...your a Hyuuga so remain calm." Naruko grinned at the girl who was slowly letting go. Sasuke sat down slowly and calmly.

"I suggest the class take note of these suggested rules to aid them, the rules were agreed upon and fallowed by most of the clans. Inuzuka however are not ones to follow others rules." He looked at the poor boy in the wall.

On the board:

How to be around Uzimaki Naruko:

DON'T approach in a threatening or aggressive manor.

Don't actually TRY to intimidate or threaten her.

Do NOT Bring up any events of her past.

Do not try to touch or hold her. (without permission)

Any KI or hatred aimed at her will trigger her subconscious reactions.

Any one that tries to do these things are willingly forfeiting their lives.

The class murmured as a thud behind them caused them to jump. Naruko had passed out and her head left cracks in the desk.

Iruka walked in seeing the student in the wall and the new writing on the board.

"Was this here before or after someone approached her?" "After." (Sigh). He pulled the boy out and used smelling salts. The boy was about to glare at the blond till his head was aimed at the list. This caused him to pale. "sh..sh...she's .. the BI-" (THUD, THUD-THUD)

Hinata and Sasuke both ducked under the desk as the boys tone showed his intent. The three black kunai imbeded in the wall where the boy was a second ago. Iruka had shunshined away at he second her realized the word. "Inuzuka Kiba. I want you to write that list of rules down so that everyone has at least three copies. NOW!" The room panicked at the Giant head roaring at the boy.

Naruko slowly raised her head and looked around. "Gomin...Gomin..."

The class started to introduce themselves after Naruko put another cracking dent the desk and slept again. Finally he called her name. He sighed as she barely stirred the third time. "Miss Hyuuga, please assist."

Naruko felt someone petting her head then her name was being said. "Hai." she stood as best she could and everyone saw her dirty clothes and withered figure. "Uzimaki (Yawn) Naruko..age 6, orphan so no clan, I live alone but have people who check on me daily...(She smiled at Hinata) due to an incident long ago...I have memory problems and I …..kinda have social issues."

The Harpy screech was clearly remembered as the pinkette called out to the teacher. "How is she allowed to sleep in class if we are here to learn?"

'Hurano Sakura, age 6, Mother on civilian council, father is civilian delegate when she is at meetings. You want to prove that even civilians can be great shinobi. I can hear and remember things even if asleep. But I'm also a fan of your mothers work when it comes to those stupid, ignorant, dumb ass foxhunts..." The room dimmed as Sasuke held a note in front of her that made her pale and sit down. He closed the note and hid it away. Ino looked confused at that and really wondered what it said to diffuse that level of anger.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke Uchia. Will you be OK if I assign those seats to you three?"

"Whatever. Your the teacher." "Y..Yes its fine. It is safer that way, right?"

 **A/N( Please remeber this is my first Fan fic that I ever uploaded so Bare with me. all comments short of flames welcome. This is AU so Things will be very different but familiar. Also I Give full credit to other Authers for their original works that influenced this one. If you see a part that resembles someone elses, LET ME Know. I will give a shout out. Thank you and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

 **A/N I will be adding chapters as i write and will be changing words to the Japanese version for the Fans. If I miss spell please PM me so I can fix my Dictionary. Thank you.**

"Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke Uchia. Will you be OK if I assign those seats to you three?"

"Whatever. Your the teacher." "Y..Yes its fine. It is safer that way, right?"

"Correct, lets begin...oh its almost lunch time." At that the whole room froze as a massive growl came from the back. Akimichi Choji looked at the blond holding her stomachache with a tear in his eye. "Umm. Naruko-chan, Would you like to join us for lunch?'" Shikamaru nearly fell over as the Akimichi actually handed a full bag of chips to the blond. "Umm Choji..?" "Akimichi law... Its OK"

The blond looked confused at the two till Shikamaru leaned his head back and looked at her upside down. "never argue with an Akimichi when it comes to food. And if he's giving you a whole bag of chips, then it's more than a simple gesture." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the two causing others to worry but the tears and smile on her face calmed them.

A bit later the bell rang and Sasuke jumped out the window as his fan-girls ran out the door. Iruka sighed" Those who waited for my approval may go to lunch and tell those others they have detention after class."

The group at the picnic table never saw the ANBU with a dog mask in the tree. And no one saw the happy smile on his face as he watched the blond chatting away.

"So yeah I kinda do have a condition that really..." Hinata was giggling. "She means she does not realize any of it until after it happens but she is getting better at keeping it Controlled."

The round faced boy smiled as he watched the blond savor the chips till he realized something. His face showed he was angry and the others thought she might react till Naruko looked at him confused.

"Naruko-chan...Where is your lunch? And did you even eat breakfast today?" Shikamaru froze at the words. He mouthed to the others. (Akimichi Laws.)

"I..Um I did not have breakfast. And I don't have anything for lunch.." Before she could finish Hinata set a bento in front of her. "Uchia's mother was afraid of that and she asked my mother to have me give you this." The boy calmed down and yet was starting to pale. "Sorry Naruko-chan, I get upset to but only when it comes to food and those who don't eat. I hope your not upset too."

The look she gave him was confusing to everyone. "You were upset..that I ...I was.. did not eat?" She hugged the big softy and cried into his shoulder for a sec before her reminded her of the food. Which she ate carefully. Everyone saw his face scowl. (Later he explained that her eating slowly meant she rarely ate and that she did not eat healthy food.)

The group froze as they heard the cussing boy approach. They waited for her to react but the sound of a tree limb falling and landing on the boy broke the tension. No one saw the sweat drop in the ANBU who jumped to a higher branch as the one he was in broke. They also did not see the extra chakra in the broken end.

Naruko looked sadly at the lavender eyed girl. "Are you sure I'm not cursed. That's the 3rd time this week." She explains that tree limbs and other thing call or break around her. And someone always gets injured.

"It's just karma working in your favor."(And theirs.) Soon lunch ended and the class returned. Assume was upset about detention but figured he could explain his way out of it. The seating chart was passed around and chichi decided to stick near the girl to slip her snacks. Shikamaru thought it to bothersome to complain or move so they created the barrier in front of the blind. One girl walked up to the blond with a very scared boy. "Names Kina. You met my twin Kiba. So let's agree he is an idiot and be friends." The still scared boy looked at the outstretched hand. Naruko's head tilted like she was listening to someone.

"OK but he has to not use that word outside the clan compound. I reacted to his anger not his words. That word does upset me. But it means female in the Inuzuka clan, right." "Yep. Hey come by and meet mom. She would love to watch you best more manners into bro here."

The rest of class was peaceful. At the end Naruko unsealed the scroll and started to patch the hole. Sasuke's mob had to write the handbook for leaving before being approved. And Sasuke genjutsu'd them into not swaring him help the blond. That was the agreement Iruka decided on.

The week went by peacefully till Kiba tried to argue with the blond. No one dared to sit near him after that. He was labeled as 'the boy with a death wish'. That night an ANBU sat on Naruko's roof. Soon he saw the drunks. "Do they never learn."

Flash back...

…...Naruko age 3. Nighttime outside the orphanage.

The mob had just pulled her from her bed. They drug her to the woods and beat her. The foxhunt was the only way to punish the demon. They did not care if the child was in the way or not. Soon came the cuttings and burning. And finally the beatings. She was hung crying and whimpering and freezing as her clothes were soaked in her blood. What little good those tags did anyway. As she sunk into the pain and tears she heard it again. "Their gone now. We made them go away." She opened her eyes to black Shinobi in masks. The ground was covered in blood. She wondered how much she had lost.

"Get her to the Hokage's doctor. NOW!"

"The blood was from all the adults and the girl was unconscious. Also there are signs of neglect. Malnutrition. Abuse...no signs of that abuse though. And finally... her...tenant is restless."

The Hokage was upset and as his KI flared out the girl bolted up and flung 5 black senbon at him. The next minute was pure terror as the room dimmed and the girl was covered in solid shadows. They backed up seeing her relax at the retreat.

It took 2 weeks of rest for her and lots of dodging(From them) to figure out her condition. One drunk grabbed her by the neck as she left homages office. Before the closest ANBU could react, the drunk was in five pieces and Naruko was unconscious. She never remembered the killing, only that they tried to hurt her.

End flashback...

Inu looked at the group and called for a clean up crew. Little did they know she never slept in the apartment. She lived in a basement she dug beneath the building. The drunks did their worst to the place but never did find her. She did have to find a working bathroom. That's when they caught her. And when every shinobi lost any sensory from that alley. When it came back the ANBU converged on the location. The bodies were so mutilated that not even gender could be identified. The whole place looked like it was a bloodbath. And in the center was a crying Naruko. hugging her knees scared and surrounded by blood.

Inu landed a couple feet away and sat there till she looked at him. She panicked and suddenly her body was cloaked in the blackness. "Naruko? I can not help if your like that. Whats wrong?"

She pushed her hand out of the bubble and pointed to his side. The torn clothing was expected but When he looked close He nearly flared his KI. With slow movements he picked a scroll and unsealed a small blanket. "I see, Here cover with this and I will let Neko take you to the doctor." She grabbed the cloth and pulled it inside the bubble. Soon it dropped and she just stood there shivering. Neko let the child approach them before picking her up.

Sarutobi Hurizen watched through his crystal ball as Inu picked up a torn pair of panties. Little girls panties. He did not control his KI and all of Konoha felt it. He also saw he hand signs from Inu that really pissed him off...(torn but no sign of rape.)

End flash back...

The next day Hinata looked at the building Naruko led in while Choji and Shikamaru frowned. "You live here?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go in and see how bad it is this time." That caused them to flinch.

The room was trashed and someone even posed in her clothes. The food in the cabinet was rotten and moldy. Choji looked in horror at all the destruction and waste. "Why would they switch the food?"

Naruko looked at the food. "Hunh...Oh no that's normal. I keep the Better stuff in my real room. They wont sell me good food so I raid the warehouses when I can. I just haven't because Fugaku-sama asked me not to this month. Don get to close to the Apples, they're poisoned." Hinata scowled at the blond. "Why did you poison your apples" Naruko looked at her confused. "I did not... they sold me poisoned apples thinking that I would actually eat them."

The dark wave of emotion in the room scared everyone. It came from Choji. "Thats it. NO ONE Should ever ruin food. And NO ONE should ever be so hungry that they would willingly buy or eat Poison food. Naruko, you will come to the Akimichi compound tonight and that's final. I refuse any excuses." The grin on her face was even scarier than her reactions. "Even if I am to dine with Jiji at the Sarutobi compound tonight?"

Choji frowned then blinked. "Jiji, I thought you...did not know if you had any family?"

"Oh Jiji was the one who found me... that night... so he kinda adopted me more or less. Hes very old and wise and very important." Choji thought it over then looked confused. Shikamaru just laughed."Sarutobi compound, wise and old, very important." "THE HOKAGE!" Choji yelled.

Naruko nodded. But I do hear one should never pass on an invite to dine with an Akimichi We can go see if he does not mind... or Inu and Neko can ask him." The cough behind them made all but Naruko jump. "I will make it easier. The Hokage regrets to say he will be very busy with some village business and cannot make it to dinner this week. But as you said..'never turn down an invite from an Akimichi'. Akimichi Choji, it might be best to let your family know about the dinner guest in advance." Choji got the hint and told Naruko to be there at 7pm. He then bolted out of the building.

"Thanks Inu, let Jiji know whats going on...does this have to do with last night?" Naruko looked gloomy as she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT OWN NARUTO.

A/N I know I need to focus but so help me I am HyperMinded (read: ADHD) Too much running through my head at once and 2 othe stories I wan tto finish before posting them. R and R if you wish. PM me for critic or just if you need me to clearify. Enjoy

That evening Neko led her to the gates of the Akimichi Compound, the guards looked at the skinny little thing and flared their KI. The sudden black bubble around the girl startled them. "Sorry but word spread of Choji's new friend and we did not believe him as to your...physical state. Ask the Clan head about Akimichi law and you will understand." The guard opened the large gate as the bubble slowly dissolved. "Th...thank you." The tiny smiled made the men soften.

Choji ran to the gate. (Well as fast as an Akimichi can) to see the gate opening and Naruko smiling at the men. "Naruko welcome. Please come in and don't be mad if anyone gets...angry. They are just mad at whoever it was that allowed you to not buy proper food." Choji led the tiny girl around till he was stopped by a very large man that looked like him and a slightly less large woman beside him.

"Naruko, this is the clan head Akimichi Cozu and my dad. And this is my mom. Does this mean dinners ready?" Naruko just bowed and laughed at his joyful nature. "Not yet, but this little one is not going to sit at my table..(Choji started to get nervous)...Until she is better dressed and possibly a quick bath." She froze at those words.

The woman saw her fear and started realize just how abused the poor girl was. one of Choji's cousin was called over to help Naruko find some clothes and get them hemmed.(As all their clan clothing started at Extra large.) Soon it was time for cleaning up and Naruko stared at the room with a slight panic. The cousin read the note (Read: Rules of dealing with Naruko) and sighed. Then she started to undress and heat up the water. "Come on dear, look I will bath with you so please at least sit inside the door for now."

The warm room and hot looking bath was inviting and Naruko felt silly for the fear when she had bathed with the Hyuugas before. but as she pulled the shirt off the room got still. She looked at the terrified face of he other girl then at the mirror nearby. "Child, how long have you been like that. How could... When was your last full meal?"

Naruko stated she dined with the Uchia on the 4th and the Hyuuga's on the 10th. Oh and the bento for lunch today. And normally dine with the Sarutobi clan today. The Yamanaka bring a Bento or take her out to eat ramen on a few occasions but not this month. The room grew silent till the girl slowly stepped closer to the blond. Before she could turn away the large girl was softy hugging the child.

"Little one. Its already the 24th, Thats nearly 14 days in between and those are only one meal per clan." The tears fell onto Naruko as she felt the sadness from the other. "Come over here and let me wash the dirt off OK?" Naruko was still in shock as someone else had felt that way about her. She was still not used to the kindness.

Later as Naruko was redressing in some nicer clothes the girl stepped out of the room. Naruko put up her bubble as a massive wave of KI and rage erupted from all over the compound. The wave ended an Naruko slowly lowered the bubble to see three women and the girl waiting in the room.

"If you ever go a whole day with out one meal. So help me I will send an entire squad of Clansmen to drag you to my table. You young lady are not a stick so looking like one is never acceptable. (calmer)...Please tell Choji if you need some extra food. You can even come help cook if you want to earn the food."

Naruko felt calm then tilted her head as if she was listening to someone else. "OK but don't send any food to the.. apartment... I cant protect it when I'm not there." This made the largest woman puff up and bellow. "AKIMICHI LAW! CLAN MEETING NOWWW!"

Naruko looked at all the people gathered in the out door galley where the food was to be served. Choji told her that dinning was not a solitary thing and that meant everyone dinned together. She saw all the barely held rage on the people but none of it was aimed at her.

"QUIET!...This is Uzumaki Naruko and she will be an ally of the Akimichi as long as we live. She is the very reason we have the LAWS, So right now we have an issue. There are 4 clans that help her every so often with meals but as you can see that is not good enough. And she told me her own food at home was not safe if left there.

Choji has already advised the clan of her pantry condition so right now I want everyone of this great clan to keep an eye out for who ever is selling this child rotten or even poisoned food. We will do the most devastating thing we can to a civilian."

Naruko looked terrified, "I..I don't want anyone to get hurt..." The sudden laughter confused her.

Choji leaned over, "We boycott them. Any one catches wind that the Akimichi clan refuses to buy food from someone and they start losing a lot of other business. WE supply the food pills and other food related things to the village and we buy lots of food at a time. So no business with us is really really bad for them. No one gets hurt but they do get the message not to mess with someones food." That brought out cheers from the clan and a large plate for the little girl. She cried at the wonderful taste and even at the kindness of the large shinobi.

 **A/N Akimichi Law is basicaly what you think. If it has to due with respecting Food, no one goes hungry,(Never call someone Fat,) ect. ect. Also her fear of baths is due to the orphanage abuse and it is when she feel most vulnerable. It will get better but slowly.**

 **More to come when I have time to finish proof reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by and it was time for a council meeting.

The Hokage was very Pissed.

"That's the fifth group this month. These stupid foxhunts have to stop." Council woman Haruno cried out as she slammed her hand down.

"Give the weapon to me..." Before he could finish Sarutobi glared at him. "And have every ANBU or shinobi seen as a threat, at all times...I think not. She is barely able to register her friends. But good news is she does see the difference in enemy and aggressive ally. Meaning less killings."

"If I may. We should be looking into what this shadow ability is and why it keeps her from remembering." Hyuuga Hiashi was being honest ant made the snoozing Nara twitch.

The Nara clan saw her ability and knew it was nothing like his kinjutsu and even the If his could not copy it. The paper test caused lots of confusion as the paper turned completely black.

"Can I also ask why she was missing meals? Or why the venders were allowed to sell rotten food at triple the cost, to a child, regardless of her status?" The Akimichi asked,looking very agitated. As did the good members of the civilian council.

The Hokage grinned. Yes about that..." some of the Civilian council started sweating. *********************************************************

The month ended with Naruko starting to look healthier. She got more sleep as the clans put guards on her building each night. (Paid by the Hokage himself as a D-rank mission if Danzo tried to argue.) And she even started to tolerate the two harpies. "Naruko, Don't you dare try to put the moves on my Sasuke." "Your Sasuke? Try again Ino-pig." "Stuff it Forehead."

Naruko tapped the desk twice to alert her friends and hand signed to them. They all covered their ears. When she saw the Twins doing the same from the screeching she took a deep breath. " **Demon Head no Jutsu"** " SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING PEICES OF FLESH, WHY WOULD THE BASTERD WANT TO BE WITH YOU USELESS UNTRAINED ASSHOLES!" Her head returns to normal.. " If I her one more Sasuke-kun bullshit comment from you I will shove a senbon so far up your-"

"NARUKO!" Iruka was trying not to be mad, (She did just use his favorite jutsu) but he would not allow her to use such profanity. "Detention for three days."

'Worth it' she thought as the two kept their fan-girl-ism to themselves. After class Iruka stood at the front sighing. "Naruko can you please stop using that language. Your not them...Your not the ones who are bad. So please stop acting like them." Iruka looked at the blond as she sat there trying to be calm. "Sensei. Can I ask you... about Umm.. why do they hate the Kyubii?"

Iruka Smiled weakly at her. "They blame it for all the deaths even if it was proven to be someone else who started the events. Those fools do not see you as a human so they hurt you. I don't know why they Hate the Kyubii when it was used exactly as they wanted to use it on other villages."

Naruko tilted her head to the side. "Kurama says I should listen to you and act more ladylike. He says I need to be more like Hinata and less like Kiba...HEY." Iruka laughed at those words and let her leave early. But told her to think about those differences.

Soon Naruko was walking past the edge of a training field when she felt the KI hit her. She knew it was directed at her but she never thought anyone was capable of that much KI alone. Her dark power flared and in a blink she was face to face with the old warhawk. Her eyes covered to appear as black orbs sucking in the light. "That was very foolish or an invite to talk...so start talking."

"So the little girl thinks her little defense can hurt me. As long as I don't aim that KI at you again your really just all bark." Danzo stated as he stood there.

"The genjutsu your using sucks. The Uchia eye your hiding is weak and the Ones nearby are currently restrained by the very shadows they thought were allies. Next sentence had better be good." Danzo watched as several ROOT were tossed out into the open wrapped in black bindings.

"Allow me to train you to do more and become the weapon this village needs to be the strongest." His smile was hollow and his tone was cold. The blackness looked through him. "Your very stupid for an old fart. But of course I am something you can't predict. You want to control but that's where you will fail. You don't control the shadows...(A dual voice echoed across)...you become them."

The whole ground turned black as the girl sank lower. When she was gone the shadows snapped back to their normal spots. Danzo watched as the Root stood up now free. Save for one. He was a bloody pile with a paw print embedded in his spine. A fox paw...

Flashback... age 2...

The group had found her hiding the edge of the Forest of death. They tied her up in a tree naked and alone after cutting and burning her. One even used her as punching bag. She knew her bones were broke and her body was failing. Inside her heart she just wanted to know why. The voice was soft and somewhat caring, like the old man who visits on rare occasions.

The voice called to her asking if she needed help. "I ..hurt...please..help... make them stop." The inner self felt an embrace from something behind her, she looked up to see..nothing. "I can help you become the shadows. I can help you hide and stop them. But I can only do so if you really want to know the truth... the truth of ..why?" Naruko nodded as the dark embrace surrounded her.. she saw a large cage in the distance coming closer.

" **And why are you her child. Do you hate me for what they do? Do you even know they attack you because I am inside you?"** She shook her head. **"** **I see. I am Kurama and I see you found someone...unusual... Let me be clear. Learn from us and defend your light. We will protect you till we are sure you can do so on your own. I give you the gift of all Chakra Unlocked."** The dark thing whispered to her. I give you a gift of protection from Hate. Happy Birthday Naruko." She awoke to see the ground covered in blood...

Later that week...

After some time she was sitting in the Hokage's office talking to her self. "What... no that prank wont work... itching powder?... OK I can do that but...your right he did have some in his store...oh I an use that to make it..." The Hokage sighed. "Naruko, as much as I do love your imagination and Ideas for pranks... please stop talking to whomever out loud." He handed her a piece of paper: I like the idea but please do not do it to any Shinobi right now. Try these addresses. And remember to stop talking out loud.

She smiled then tilted her head. "True Kurama, He is a good Hokage...NO I don't think he still blames you for that... Who is Kushina?" Those words made the Hokage freeze. Then turn (Too quickly) What did you..Shit." He dodged the senbon flying t him as she shook her head..."wha...Jiji are you OK. What happened?" Sarutobi looked at the fretting child and remembered to stay calm. "I'm OK.. I did something I was told to avoid...But when did you hear that name?"

"Kushina...just now. Kurama says I have to be older to know her clan name. But he said you might be mad at him for taking her and Minato away. Is Minato the name of that guy." She pointed to the monument.

"Yes it is and Kushina was his wife. Naruko? Who is Kurama?"

"He says ...The Kyu..bii no Kit..su ne. I think I said that right. Hes inside my body and head so we talk he is really a nice guy when he is not mad about the whole seal thing." The sweat drop on the Hokage worried her.

"Is Kurama willing to speak with someone who can go in your head too?" The Hokage was about to make a very risky Gamble. The little girl smile and nodded. "He says he will show them what happened but hey have to see something else too... he won't tell me what It is..." The girl pouted.

Later that day Neko was walking the girl to the TI dept to meet with Yamanaka Inoichi. They stopped for a quick snack that became her favorite food...Ramen.

The guard looked at the pair and started to release his KI. He froze as the senbon nearly hit his cheek. The little girl jumped at the site of five needles around the mans head. "It happened again... Gominesai. Gominesai." The ANBU laughed and patted the mans chest. Good work dodging. Now try to dodge Ibiki. This girl is hear by request of the Hokage for a mind walk. Good luck on explaining doing that to a defenseless little girl, oh and retraining."

The room was bight but had a few tables. Cloths covered everything so she calmly follow the strange man who said he was Inoichi to a chair. Her head tilted as if listening. "Kurama says its not very pleasant and I should let you re..restrain my arms and legs. He also says...sorry in advance. Wait why are you telling me that...what do you mean I'll know. Why you crafty furrball of a fox. Grr." The scene would have been comical if not for the serious nature of her partner in thought.

Inoichi with Ibiki did as told and as they finished a woman walked in. She froze at the sight. But heard them explain. When ever she looked at the girl she wanted to cut someone. Inoichi was ready. He knelled in front of her and talked her through it. But when he stepped in side the tiny body spasmed.

Inside the mind scape...

"You fucking bastard of a cocksuck troll assed furball. That hurt like hell. I will so get you back for this..." The rant was easy to locate as Inoichi focused on the location. Soon he was looking up at a large cage door with the Kanji for Seal on it. **"Hello mind monkey."** The voice came from in side the cage. The Kyubii was being Bitten(Read; nibbled) on by a very angry Naruko.

The Side of the cage looked like a viewing screen. **"Watch and learn.** " The screen showed what happened that day and all the details of the attacker. After a bit the screen stopped. **"The rest is for when she gets older."**

The still comical sight of the tony girl hanging from the massive fox ear by her teeth was easing the mood. Then she let go. " Oh yeah. He wanted to talk to you too."

Before Inoichi could ask he was pulled away from the cage and stopped in full black nothingness. "Hello Yamanaka. I am the shadows that protect her and I want you to see this. The mind walker watched each of the Foxhunts till she was two but that one hurt the worst as the part she never remembered was on full slow motion display...

real world...

"He has been in there for a while. Does he need to take a pill..." Before their words ended Inoichi let go of theirl and rushed to the trash can puking his guts out. The two looked at the girl to see her eyes covered in solid black.

"You can undo these now. I will escort her out and the ANBU can take her home. Tell her she just passed out but no on was hurt this time. My aid is limited so it is your duty to be good to this child. The shadows know everything. Even the fact that she is the last Uzumaki and daughter to the 4th Hokage. Now shall we?"

end flashback...

 **A/N Finally got another section cleaned up. Grammers not to important but errors do happen. R and R and lets see what else shall I get done.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruko woke up beside a very worried Hinata. Then she realized she was not in her own bed. "H..Hinata. Wha..?" "Shhhhh, lay down and rest. Father and mother found you unconscious near a training ground and brought you here. They think you must have over exerted your self." The soft stroking of her hair calmed the girl as did the soon to follow snores. Hiashi looked in their direction with his Byakugan, and actually smiled. His wife sighed. "She has been getting better and after what the Akimichi did to those …..things on the council..." He looked at his wife with a slight saddness. "The fox hunts cannot be stopped unless we are willing to kill all who participate. Or let that 'protection' of hers do it. But I do not wish that on any child. I see she is very safe around Hinata so perhaps we should let her stay tonight. Besides I hear Hinata is actually very commanding when dealing with the little 'Bomb tag'." He chuckled as his wife shook her head. "OK but she needs a bath."

That night she froze up at the word but allowed Hinata to lead her to it. Hinata was undressing as she looked over at the blond. Her breath stopped as she looked t he scars. Lots of scars. Her body no longer clung to her bones so the scar were clear as day. The Brunette said she needed to get something to make the bath more relaxing and Naruko could at least head in and sit at the shower even if she did not want to use it yet. Naruko did so and sighed as she forced her hands to attempt the activity. She never heard or saw The women and Hinata behind her. She did get the feeling that a lot of KI was being suppressed very close by.

Hinata returned with a special lotion and an oil for the bath to relax the muscles. She watched the way Naruko would wince on certain areas and eventually avoid them. It hurt to watch but she simply helped by letting the shower wash the dirt off without scrubbing. "Nar..Naruko.. why is.? Nevermind, how do you like the scent?" Naruko inhaled deeply and smiled she loved how it made her feel like a real girl. "Can I ask you something Hinata?" "Of course." "Why are you staring at my body so much today. Am I still too thin. Or did I do something bad?" Hinata Eep'd as she was caught. "No..NO Thats..thats not it. Your body has too many scars for a 6yo. What happened to you? Did you keep getting into those fights like the day you saved me?"

Flashback...

age 3 2/4 …...

Kicked out of the orphanage again but this time it was ok. She found a hole and made a burrow under an old tree just inside the village walls. She had food and water but not much of either. And only a few kids played in the area. One day she came across some kids picking on a little girl. They did not have a chance as she punched a tree in half while growling at them. She was going to fell the dead tree anyway to reinforce her burrow. As the kids ran and she was helping the girl up, a shinobi jumped at her. The protection kicked in but this time it only put up her bubble, with the other girl in it. (Sniff..sniff..sob) "Th..Thank you...I ..Thank you." Naruko looked at the girl and smiled. "Hi I'm Naruko, is this guy with you?" The little girl nodded. Naruko laughed as the bubble went down and she glared at the man who realized he was screwed. "This little lady is scared and got attacked by those idiots. How are you gonna explain that you jumped down in front of an already scared little girl while having a hostile intent?" The man stutterer till another showed up. This time it was her Father. Hiashi. And looking over the protective stance the blond had for his daughter, he decided to play a peaceful card.(peaceful for a Hyuuga) "Hyuuga Hinata, return to your training at the compound this instant."

Naruko flinched as the tone was cold and authoritative but had not darkness or malice. It was..devoid of emotion. "Whats he doing? I can't bubble cuz he ain't mad. What the Hell!" "Naruko! G.. good girls should not talk like that." The two men looked over the baggy clothed and dirty child realizing it was indeed a girl. They activated the Byakugan and froze. "Are you Uzumaki Naruko?"

"Thats me. What of it old man. You wanna talk shit about me too?" The sudden bonk to the aggressive child's head caused her to black out as the men saw Hinata holding her fist. "Ow owww owwy."

When the blond woke up she was being had washed by Hinata in a guest room. "Thank you for saving me. But please stopping talking that way. He was only confirming who you were. Now lets finish and I will give you some of my cloths while mom burns the other ones. They are not something a little girl should wear.

That began a very interesting friendship and the knowledge of her emotional reactions.

End flashback...

The meeting was in silence, as the woman described in detail all of the scars she saw and when they said Hinata saw more, in front the stoic impassive Hyuuga. Who were ticked off royally. The fact that many of the Foxhunt were to be banned but that was revoked by the council (the bad ones help enough sway to stay a vote.)-as simply drunks getting attacked by animals was bad enough, but everyone knew the target for most of the drunken mobs is that little girl. Its one thing to scare and chase but to actually do that much abuse to her in only a few years time.

The last straw was when she asked for a message to be sent to the Hokage. The Clan head nearly stormed out after the 'black eyed protector' spoke of Danzo's actions. But when he heard about the eye, well the next meeting would be very chaotic.

The girls slept quietly till something woke Naruko. Her sense went off at the dark intent of the attacker trying to carry off Hinata. Before he could even get her out of the village he fell into a black pit. Hinata came back out and was standing near the compound with a very tired Naruko.

When an ambassador from the village of the enemy came to demand the head of the one who killed their shinobi. Naruko stepped forward. Hinata and Hinabi were not allowed to see the meeting and for good reason. The very roof bleed shadows and body fell out of them the man was a vegetable and drooling as his words echoed around the room of who ordered the kidnapping and who aided on the Konoha side. The ambassador left peacefully as the Daimyo's men had arrived to collect him and the criminal.

Naruko slept the rest of the day, whimpering as her mind was recalling the chases. Hinata and her mom were worried for this child's mental health.

One month passed and The council was called to order. Naruko walked in and in ten seconds Danzo and all his agents were pinned to the walls. Uchia Fugaku pulled the bandages off to reviel the sharingan and some strange genetic matter in his bandaged arm. He was arrested on the spot. The two elders started to complain till several folders were handed to the councile of all their actions and dealing. Including the leaking of information allowing for the attempted kidnaping of the Hyuuga heir.

And finally the blond stood for all to see ..(with a small sports bra on).. Her scars from the waist up. "No one survived the attempts to violate me. You all know what happened to them. Leave me alone, stop trying to hurt the Kyubii because you have done that for over a century. When you started sealing the Biju Siblings and forcing them to fight your wars."

With that she left and the Hokage just frowned. 'Does anyone else wish to continue the foxhunts because after all that...I will personally kill anyone, shinobi or civilian who dares to even spit in her direction."

The end of the second to last school year...

"So sasuke's still a duckbutt, and power hungry. I still can't fucking do a bushin, and now my fucking time off is nothing but training. WHY the fuck?" Hinata stared at the girl in shock. "Naruko. Don't talk like that."

Naruko looked over her shoulder at the now developing Hyuuga and the pinkette who was slowly building up. "Why can't I complain. Ever since I finally learned to control this Kage skill, I have been very agitated and now I hear some halfwit is supposed to come train me. The bastard knows my folks and was to be my God father. But no he booked it outta here faster than you can say Fart knockers. Damn lazy ass good for nothing..."

"NARUKO!" The hyuuga looked at her with the infamous stone faced commanding glare. No emotion but intimidating as hell. And completely reaction proof.

"...Gomin Hina-chan. I can't help it. I get so worked up like I have no fuse. I almost pin cushioned Kiba the other day just because he sneered at me. IT was barely a flick and next thing I know hes coat-less and hiding behind a desk. There was 50 senbon."

Sakura looked at the blond as they were changing for Taijutsu training. The scars were still evident and so was the tomboy look. But the long blond hair with bits of red here and there and the actual sexy girly figure evened it out. "Naruko? What happens to those...weapons when they dissappear?"

Naruko smiled and held out her hand slowly forming a full katana. "They become intangible shadows again." She blew on the sword as it dispersed into nothingness. All shadows are solid, but only the blackest are hard enough to effect this world of light."

Ino shivered as something her dad said after his first encounter with the girl. 'The deaths were caused by solid shadows, deadly unblockable and undetectable.' She looked at the blond and was glad they listened to her about Duckbutt. All he wants is power and more power. Plus they thought he might be gay.

The day ended as slow as possible and Naruko escorted Hinata home. The old building was tore down and eventually Naruko slipped into her old hideout to reclaim her things. The Hokage was not going to allow her to be treated as an animal so he gave her a small house between the Clan compounds. She even got invited (again) to the Inuzuzka compound. That was the best day of her second year.

Flash back...

"Kina, Im still not sure of this. I might hurt someone." "Good then let them get hurt, here is the simple rules of the clan. We are a pack. We don't kill our own but we do beat lessons and authority into them. The Alpha is never wek at anytime. And she will be intimidating if she has to. But I think mom will love to meet you."

Kiba came around the corner. "Oh shit!" He bolted as fast as he could till he got cloths-lined by a tall muscle woman with wild outfit. "What the hell would an Inuzuka be running from in their own damn compound?" He was out and did not answer.

"Umm I think that would be me." The blond slowly shied away from the very wild looking woman. Till she was stopped by Kina. "He kinda kept doing things that he was warned not to do. Sooo..."

"Your telling me the one who beat my son everytime he stepped out of line at school was you? You look like your about to bolt yourself." The woman glared at the girl... Kina jumped away in panic as the small wave of KI hit them. Naruko disappeared and Tsume side rolled as the girl reappeared in a falling axe kick. Said kick hit the ground causing a crater. "EEP.. Gomin..i'll err... I can't fix that yet...I don't know any earth jutsus." The blond was tense as the others came to see what happened.

Tsume was just Laughing. "I like he. You smell like a fox but fight like a pissed off badger. OK listen up. No Testing her. She is guest not Inuzuzka. And when my son wakes up tell him to fix this hole. He ran from an oponant he created. Not exceptible."

Tsume looked at the confused girl before explaing he clans ways. Naruko suddenly jumped away. "Wait...son? Your Kiba's mother. And Tsume...Your the clan head..err the Alpha...Gomin..Gomin. I did not mean to attack...Gomin." This caused more laughter from another young girl. "Bro deserved it. You are a mouse unless threatened. Im Hana, Older sister to the twins." Naruko was suddenly surrrounded by nindogs as she walked into the kennles.

"She smells of fox and blood." "She looks timid like a rabbit." "I think she looks cute."

"Keep that fox on a leash and you will be welcome." The older Nindog lookd massive and grey. Naruko did her head tilt and giggled. " Kurama says your just upset you were to young to jin the fight. And I say thank you for telling the difference." The grey fur walked up to her and sniffed. "Hmm. No malice and no rage. Something is very different." He licked her cheek and wakled away as all the other looked shocked(For dogs that is).

In the main building. Innoichi was on his second cup as he women entered. He smiled till the blond walked in. That caused him to jump up ready to shunshin out. The growls around him made him calm down forcfully. "Naruto..Hi, I did not know you were coming. Err, could you not mention this to my daughter." Tsume patted the blonds head as she laughed. "Ino hates him drinking when visiting the clans. Beside, I think he is afraid of you more than he is me."

Naruko grinned at the man, "He is terrified of his wife and Ino more than he is of Kurama." The girl giggled as the other two young ones looked confused. Inoichi sighed as he sat down. "Hello Naruko-chan. I'm glad to see you looking healthier. I heard the Akimichi Added a new 'Law' after your visit." Tsume released a small growl as she looked at the girl. "I saw the scars but I was not aware that rumor held fact. Kina please explain exactly how bad she was."

Kina paled as she hid behind the blond. "She was...she looked s bad as Tougama when we found him." That caused the woamn to jump up with rage and bloodlust filling the room. They all jumped as a black bubble covered the two girls. "What the hell?"

Inoichi sighed and explained the condition to Tsume. As well as her inner allies. Tsume calmed but still looked ready to kill someone. "Naruko, please come out. Tougama was so starved and beaten that he only live for another year. That is not acceptible for anything or anyone."

The bubble faded as Kina was sitting there hugging the blond from behind. The look og memory and fear was evident, as were the tears. That night the Inuzuka sent a message to the Hokage requesting to allow the Inuzuka to track and maim anyone who contiues the fox hunts. He agreed to it and sent reply as well as notifiing the other clans. The one thing that worried Tsume was what one of her nindogs said. "She is feeding off the hate because she does not uderstand wht love is." Kiba heard about things and asked if he could at least start learning to work with his own akimaru more.

End flash back...

The training field looked like a warzone as the Anbu were helping her control her reactions. They were also learning how to avoid being killed by mistake. Best lesson learned was to not be around when someone triggers her. Noone noticed the younger uchia watching the event, nor did they see his desire for power growing.

That night she was at home eating dinner when someone knocked at the door. ' **duckbutt is here.'** she giggled as she opened the door. "What do you want Sasuke?" She looked back at her dinner.

"Teach me the Chakra fist. The one that makes craters!" "No!" "Fine then I command you to be my wife!" (WHAM)

Naruko blinked at the site as a massive red chakra fist slammed into the boy propelling him away from the house as a bubble snapped up around the entire building. Spikes emerged from the blackness. Every Anbu and shinobi felt the dark vileness of the Chakra followed by ...nothingness, and lots of it. It took 30 seconds for every ANBU in the village( not on guard duty) and clan head to show up out side of the bubble. The Uchia looked at the boy with a smoldering fist print in his chest (Fist degree burns). The Hokage arrived soon after and looked at the seen. "Fugaku, I would like answers. Inu, Neko. Can you please get her to talk to us? Hebi. Code anti black, make it 3." The Uchia glared as the medics worked on the burn. They could all feel the evil around the wound.

"Naruko please come out. We need to talk. Its ok we are not mad just worried." Inu stood by the only part not spiked. A scroll flew out of the darkness at him. He looked it over and went to the Hokage.

Scroll: Get the duck-fucking-butt asshole of an eye infection away from here before I Castrate his tiny excuse of a manhood. That Fucking moron pissed of Kurama and Dark in 2 second flat. Take him to see Anko if he tries to deny is fucking arrognant actions.

Signed a pissed off and upset Uzumaki Naruko.

The scroll was handed to the Uchia head as the medic took the boy to T&I with his Mikoto hot on their heels.

"Ok he is gone now please at least drop the bubble so we can check on you." The worry was genuine and soon the bubbe disolved. The door still open and Naruko was sitting on the floor holding her self. 'shit!' thought Inu.

Neko slowly approched as the room was still black. "Naruko-chan, what happened?"

The murmur was soft and barely hears. ".. my ramen got cold..and he.. he said.." Neko was looking aroung and saw a bowl that seemed to be half eaten. "Well then I have good news. Hibe Is bringing some more Ramen from the place you like. So can you at least tell me what the 'duckbutt' said.

It took a few minuts before Hebi arrivedr and changed to her shinobi self. Anko was pissed. She walked into the room to see the Uchias and wlked straight to Mikoto. "Naruko's side of it." She handed a copy to Fukagku with out ever looking away at the boy. When Fugaku read the account..(SMACK). Everyone turned to see a very seething Uchia Mikoto standing there beside her youngest son who now was sporting a red handwhelp across his cheek. He looked at his mom in terror.

"Uhchia Sasuke, so help me I will have every woman in the clan beat you black and blue till you figure out just how stupid that was. If I did not love you so much I would let that girl do to you what she threatened." Mikoto was shaking with anger. Fugaku simply walked up to his son and commanded him to stand. The boy did as told. (Wham) No one expected the man to uppercut his own son. "If you had truly done worse to that girl because of this power lust that even shames the clan. Then this pain would be the least of your worries.

The Hokage entered to get a play by play from Anko. "Good the interrogation started. Inoichi here will allow the Uchia to witness one of the Foxhunts...From Naruko perspective...Minus the ending of course. He is still to young for that." The grin on the mans face made everyone afraid.

The next day at school, "Uchia Sasuke will not be joining us today. Uzumaki Naruko."

"WHAT!..I mean hai, Iruka sensei. Gomin." The day Naruko actually talks like that to Iruka was the day no one dared to even move during class. Hinata was told that she had an 'accident' the night before but it was dealt with. At lunch Ino, hinata, Sakura and Kina sat around her with Shikamaru and Choji at the end of the table.

Kina looked at her. So spill, your only making it worse come on wre all girls here. Oh and choji is a big brother type so its cool. The Nara though it to bothersome to say anything. Naruko loked around and di her head tilt. "Hmm...ok i'll talk to them. Well duck- I mean sasuke came to talk to me last night." The girl looked at her and started to worry. "He wanted me to train him. I said no..then he...Shika-san, choji san please cover your ears." They looked at her and did so. (3...2...1)

"WHAT!"

"I'lll FUCING KILL HIM."

"HE IS SO DEAD!"

"OH NO, THATS GETTING OFF EASY."

Hinata was holding her friend while chastising the girls for their language, then reminding them to work together so as not to interrupt the others plans. Naruko heard Dark snickering in her ear. **'Hell hath no furry even close to a group of women pissed off at the same target.'** Naruko just smiled and the meal went smoothly. The whole class felt the difference when they returned. She did apologize to Iruka. Kiba still kept his distance as he really did not want to die that day.

(A week later he called her a bitch again. The med-nin said he only broke 5 bones and two ribs this time. They joked about her starting to like him. )

 **A/N Longest chapter yet but got it out.**

 **"Excuse me but can I have some tea?"**

 **"NO I WANT CAFFFINE!"**

 **Grr my head is spinning out of control again well time to clean up more, Rand R and hope you Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Again-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- I fully respect the original creators and all the people who worked on bringing the Naruto series to life. I will post this on a few chapters so no issues with legal.**

 **I have done so reorganizing on the chapters but still enjoy reviews. A great author is only as good as his/her heart feels when writing.**

chapter 6

"Ano... is Kiba seeing visitors?" The Hyuuga had never been inside the compound but lately the children that kept Naruko calm were allowed to visit each other. Hiashi warned her to be careful for their very different ways. "I came with a g..get well basket." The guard sniffed at her then the basket as did 4 ninkun she never saw approach. "It clean. I smell Hyuuga beef sticks." Hinata smiled at them as she was led to one of the houses. Tsume approached her to see if she was a Hyuuga. The calm show of impassiveness made her frown, till a ninkun sniffed her butt causing her to jump and squeak.

Kiba was in an almost full body cast as she entered. "Hi Kiba. I have some things for you. Oh and Naruko says she is really sorry about..." Kiba smiled till his older sister leaned in. "I'm beginning to think he enjoys being dominated by her." The red face told it all.

Soon Hinata was catching him up on the school work and on the Sasuke avoidance days. She told him Naruko has moved into that seat and Kina moved into Hinata's chair. Kiba did ask why Sasuke was being targeted but Hinata shook her head. "Its something that we women are taking care of."

The ground rumbled as they looked around. "Why do I get the felling that was something Naruko did?" Kiba said with a sweat drop.

Other side of town. ….demolition sight...moments earlier...

"OK stand back and hold tight." The blond said as she dropped off the tall crane. Executing a perfect spin into Her favorite falling axe kick. The kick landed right in the center of the old structure and as the roof was forced down by her chakra kick she used substitution jutsu to appear beside the foreman. They all felt the ground shift and watched as the building perfectly collapsed in to the center. The men and women of the Construction crew cheered

"Miss Uzumaki, thank you. WE could not set explosives as it was too unstable. When that old Nara suggested asking you I thought he was drunk or crazy but we had little choice. So this is what is budgeted for the explosives. Please take it." The old man look like he was gonna cry.

"This is a lot for what little I did. OK, I accept but only if I can try that on another building for free. Its only reasonable." The foxy grin had a few of the men holding their nose and the women fawning at how cute she looked. "Oh and one more thing. Could you put it down as a civilian with some chakra training did this? I am not a shinobi yet so its not a lie."

As she was leaving she noticed a plump civilian watching her intently. He cautiously approached. "E. Excuse me but..Why did you tell them to put you as a civilian?" The man twitched as she tilted her head. Her smile calmed him down. "Because Councilman. If they put shinobi, then they have to do it as a mission request. Thats pricey as you need a single hunch or a genin team and I am not shinobi as I said. I don't get in trouble and the civilian affairs don't get billed more than needed. Plus I am doing one more so that puts more to the construction budget. I hope you see this as ….an olive branch to the council that did not approve of the Foxhunts. Oh and keep it quiet please. Hokage does not like it when I do things like this." She bowed and headed off. He simply smiled at her. "Cute, deadly and a very crafty politician. She would be a nightmare as a Hokage."

The next night Naruko was meditating in here 'peace circle'.

Mind scape... She looked at the world of black and white with a black sun above her. In the field of dark grass she saw the cage. "Dark, Kurama, we need to talk."

"Not now Kit, its nap time." "Oh my, you should not have done that." "Hunh...?"

The wave of pure hate and anger washed over Kurama. He jumped up, hair raised and tails ready. "Are we under attack?" Dark chuckled. "Not we, only you." Kurama turned to see a very pissed off girl. He would of found it cute but the eyes were red slits. "Oh shit! When did that happen?"

"You cracked the seal when you slugged the Uchia brat. Remember." Kurama looked at one of the cage bars showing cracks. "Oh ...oops. So what is it..."

Naruko glared, "I need someone to explain why my temper is out of control, my blood feels like its boiling at times. And also why I look older than 11!" Dark manifested as a shadow of the Hokage. "The temper is his fault. The hatred is both and the body might be both. AS for the blood..I think that is not for us to explain. Perhaps that one teacher...Anko I think her name is."

Kurama looked over, "The one that smells like snakes? Oh first, Your holding my chakra and I am for all intents and purpose...pure Yin, evil, anger, hate, chaos, death. Thats why you can sense those things from others. Its why Dark's gift can react to them subconsciously. Also why your feeling aggressive. But I think you are missing a factor to this. (sniff...OH SHIT!) Umm, Naruko dear...Did you.. umm were you bleeding out from...there, today?"

Dark hid his face as he suppressed a laugh. "Kurama I think its time to get you two connected better. Yes she is starting her first period. Naruko, clean up and go see Anko, Oh and ask her about the hot blooded feeling and tell her when you feel them." Dark turned to Kurama as he and grinned wider than humanly possible.

Naruko knocked on the door at the address Dark gave her. "Hello Is Mitarashi Anko here?" The one who opened the door was not Anko. "Kurenai-snesei? What..?" She looked at he blond confused then lead her in. Anko was getting out of the shower as she saw the guest.

"Gaki, why are you in my living room? This is my apartment right?" She looked at Kurenai. "Umm, yes but I need help with something. I was told to ask you. Dark said I slept through that part of class and He refused to help me." Anko frowned at that. And motioned for her to sit.

"So the problem is..." Naruko froze as the woman got close to her wearing only a towel. (Sniff) "OH SHIT!" "ANKO! Language." "This will be bad. Um.. Kurenai.. go get an 'emergency' item please. Make that many items." She looked at the scared girl and ran to the bath room.

Naruko looked at her scared and confused till she explained. And she explained how to use the item...Suddenly the blond doubled over holding her stomach, her seal to be precise. She rose up with her head turning side to side as if hearing a conversation. Finally she covered her mouth from laughing to hard.

…...moments earlier inside her mindscape...

" **D..Don't you fucking dare. OH hell NO. You ain't gonna.."** Dark twisted hi wrist a bit as both Naruko and Kurama felt the cramps. **"OH FUCKING KAMI! That hurt you bastard. If I could get my claws on you..."** "You'll hug me and thank me for letting you know exactly what happening to our dear Naruko." **"FUCK YOU!"** "You do realize we are both males so that would be awkward if Naruko came in and caught us." **"Shut up you asshole, fucking...(2 minute of swear words). How the hell do women deal with this."** Dark grinned. They get better at dealing since it happens once a month. But this is easy compared to the seal that makes the weekly event focus on one day. Kurama fainted at the thought. (thud) Outside Dark felt Naruko laughing.

After explaining it all to the Women Naruko calmed down and then asked about her other problem. Anko was grinning. "So when does it feel the...strongest?" Naruko thought about it. "When I'm pounding life out of the boys for whatever ticked me off. Its odd, but when Kiba starts in, I swear he's smiling, and it makes me feel heated but not like angry." Kurenai looked at her till the words clicked.

"Naruko-chan. When was the first time you felt that way?"

"When bathing with Hinata and her sister. I just thought I was overheating. We were talking about bust size when Hinabi squeezed mine. I did the same to Hinata to see what the big deal was. Thats the first time. On occasion I watch the girls get dressed at sleepovers and feel it too. And sometime when the boys are doing training drills. I feel like I have an odd pressure..." Kurenai blushed.

"Naruko do you know what a crush is. Or even..." Kurenai was unsure how to handle the Situation.

Anko how ever was less subtle. "Hey Gaki, wanna feel these?" She dropped her towel to Naruko's surprise. The Heated feeling came back. " **Oh dear, she's in heat and it ain't biased. How long have I been missing this?"** "A couple months but this month she had her first bleeding. By the way you do realize that we need to deal with something, she may need to be taught how to...err relieve 'that' pressure."

Naruko flinched at that. "What pressure? And what do you mean I'm in heat...Kurama don't you clam up now." Anko watched a very red faced Kurenai trying to figure out how to answer that. Finally she had enough fun and her early hangover was getting to her. She told Naruko to stand and strip. With out even a care she did so.

The scars still bothered Anko and now Kurenai saw them up close for the first time. Before that got started Anko did a couple hand signs and jabbed the blond in the space between her bellybutton and her womanhood. The girl suddenly moaned and ran to the bathroom (think a hit that makes your bladder release but also causes a slight orgasm.).

The next day Iruka was calling roll. Uzumaki Naruko, he looked up to see her asleep, Hinata was the only one close enough to see the cracks in the desk under her fingers. And her holding her stomach. "She is here but I think she will be unresponsive for a bit."

Thank you Hinata-chan, Naruko please see me at lunch..."

"Forget that." Iruka looked at Kurenai curiously as she handed him a note. The one man Naruko allowed to pat her on the head(Besides Hokage) was pale and terrified. He looked at the blond and whispered a prayer for every one today. "OK your covered. Please be sure I get the note before roll."

One boy was dumb enough to try and smart off, and since Kiba was still out, they never expected it. Before the boy could get his complaint out he yelped and then passed out. Two black dots flew out of his shirt and over to the quiet boy wearing the body length coat and shades. He turned putting his finger to his covered mouth. They heard Naruko stir as she slowly lifted her head and looked around with blood shot eyes. Then slowly laid it back down.

The class was calm and even Iruka took his time with the lesson. Finally the lunch bell rang. Hinata stayed inside with Naruko as the others left. "Naruko are you ok?" The blond turned her head to see the worried lavender eyes. "I finally know why Moms and many women have that one day when everyone is a target. IT sucks."

Hinata was about to hug her when Anko walked up. "Gaki. It will ease up later but I am gonna have to give you the seal for it." Before she could walk away a senbon flew past her hitting the wall. The senbon melted into a seal pattern. "Dark...already did. This is the fact he did it, inside... Fuck! It burns." Anko smiled at her. That was an understatement when that seal is placed and especially if its inside.

The next day a very shocked Shino was being approached by the blond. "hello Naruko-chan. Is everything ok?" Naruko actually hugged the boy. "I did not kill anyone so yes it ok. Thank you for your timely rescue." Shino bowed as the blond left. Everyone just stared at him like they did not even see him there.

"Kiba will be back next week and We still have two more Sasuke plans. SO wanna help?" Kina was smiling the whole time. She kept picking up on Naruko's new scent. The girls were actually causing the Uchia hell as word spread about his attitude. Most of the Fan-girls club dissolved but Sakura was actually happy for a little known fact that there was an all male fan club. And with the help of Naruko and a couple others she got some nicer photos to sell to them. (The news that the girls no longer swarmed him gave a good(Read: false) impression.)

"How do you know that Abarame?" Hinata had a slight blush when Naruko sat down and leaned on her. "Who Shino? His bugs found me sleeping in a training field. He was actually surprised when I did not freak out at them. So he approached me and we talked. He is sweet but his clan tends to go unnoticed most of the time." Hinata nearly fainted when the blond kissed her cheek. "Not as cute as you though." This caused them to laugh. Inu was watching as his replacement arrived. Anko had warned the Hokage of the events the other day and ever married male or ones old enough to know, had feared that day coming.

The ANBU nodded as Inu headed to the tower. The Hokage looked at the report and signaled for Inu to approach. The old shinobi looked tired, "Med-nin confirmed the seal yesterday but they could not predict the time frame so we must be ready to..remove any triggers prior to her erupting also...I had a visitor last night. The one she calls Dark spoke of event around the lands that could cause trouble for the girl. He also told me of a very old myth that was mostly true. Otsutsuki Kaguya." I will begin working on a better training for her but right now we need to keep her surrounded by good emotions."

Inu told of the meeting with the Aburame. And her attitude around the others. "By the way. Exactly why is there no one watching after the Uchia boy?" The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hurizen, the Shinobi no Kami. Actually showed fear. "That matter is closed and is none of your...or my concern. It is being dealt with by a very..(gulp) Capable source." Mikoto sneezed as she was lecturing her now home schooled son. He was to be held back from graduation exams this year as well.

Last days of the academy the exams. …...

"Uzumaki-chan please demonstrate the …. good and the. …. ok. And finally the Bushin."

The room filled with 20 Bushin that the Proctor blinked at. "Why so many?" Naruko explained the clone/chakra issue. Then she winked. "Look closer, there Kage bushin. Dark taught me so I could find away to interact with people without reacting. Care to try one." The proctor looked at the clone farthest from the original. His KI was direct and focused but the clone merely took a defensive stance.

"If the Hokage is not aware of this. Then please tell him. After you pick one of these. Congratulations you passed." The man started to cough harshly before looking at the worried blond. "I'm fine, Hazards of the shinobi life."

With that she walked in to the room as others waited. The cheers and hugs were instant and even Shino got pulled into one. Kiba walked up to them. "Good job for the 'blond kibaku fuda'." (wham..thud) he was punched across the room against the wall (not in).

With out missing a beat he stood up and walked right back to her. "as I was saying, since we are both shinobi.(Akumaru started whimpering)..Would you ... maybe entertain the idea …...of letting-me-take-you-on-a-date?" (WHAM) Kiba was face first in he floor with Kina gripping about the worst ever date request in the history of the Inuzuka and that even their dad was worthy of that title now. Everyone but Naruko face planted. (even the two ANBU outside).

" **Did that dog breath just ask her on a date?"** "It would seem so. Question is, How does Naruko feel about it?" The Kyubii glared, **"she is getting the heated feeling."**

"Kiba, You do know that last punch was me, not my Subconscious reactions. You can't Beat me so stop trying to be alpha around me. Now let that sink in and I might Entertain you asking again. Naruko Put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. She suddenly felt a wave of an unknown emotion behind her. She turned to see Hinata staring Kiba down.

 **A/N Mizuki was one of the people killed during the fox hunts so thats why he was not around for the Scroll of Seals incident to happen. Also ...**

 **Its MY AU...I am GOD here.. Mwahaha..(cough ..cough) OK no evil laughter. R and R ..no Flames please And Enjoy the next chapter when I get it going...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Again-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- I fully respect the original creators and all the people who worked on bringing the Naruto series to life. I will post this on a few chapters so no issues with legal.**

Chapter 7

The next day they were listening to the team assignments. Finally it was her turn. "Team 7 Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kina...your jonin will be Hayate Kakashi. Take an hour lunch and return for your Jonin to pick you up."

"Alright, time for Ramen." The others looked at her like she was crazy. Except for Choji. He was ready for a rematch. This little blond had actually won an eating contest against an Akimichi. Even Chozu lost by two bowls to the girl. Not that Ichiraku's would ever complain.

As they returned Naruko kept feeling like something was off. The other teams left as she worked on her Calligraphy. "Hey, what are you doing that for?" Kina asked confused at the tiny writing.?

"Oh this is needed so I can improve on my Fuinjutsu. Dark says I have a very unique skill with it. I can look at a seal and just know what is does and how it works...But I have to get better at this to copy and do those seals myself." This caused even Sakura to start thinking. Then after an hour of explaining(Better than Iruka did) the usefulness of seals, The girls noticed the Sensei was late.

'He is nearby, we remember this one but best keep that to ourselves.' Dark was grinning at his message. While Naruko was highly confused. "I think this is a test? He is probably nearby watching us." Kina shivered. "What like a voyeur or something"a tiny growl came from a gray puppy in her coat.

"Calm Haru, calm. He's not like that...I think?" Naruko suddenly put away her pen kit as Sakura giggled and kept reading a medical scroll.

The door to the class opened as a white haired man with only one eye uncovered looked in to see a very agitated Girl and puppy as well as a smiling blond and the pinkette inhaling..."YOUR LATE!"

"Hmm...my first impression is...I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." And he shunshined away. Leaving two confused girls and a slightly pouting blond. They headed up to find him looking out at the village. "OK so let get started with introductions." This was his way of saying he just did not really care yet.

"You go first as highest ranking shinobi, right?" Sakura had a gleam of mischief (Her inner voice yelling 'VICTORY').

"OK. Hayate Kakashi, jonin, age 23, my like and dislike are not important. My hobbies are... and my dreams , I have none." Naruko looked pissed but he realized she wasn't yelling or cussing yet. He decided to test a theory. Releasing pin point KI he waited for the attack...nothing. "You Blondie are not Naruko."

The blond giggle. "Yes I am. I'm a Kage bushin just like you. Besides if I wasn't you would have been...popped." The grin made Kakashi flinch. The girl sighed and poofed into smoke as someone shunshined in beside the gathering. The orange clothes were gone. She wore her hair in twin tails with tri-tip shuriken at the ends. Her shirt was loose but covered all her skin and her pants went to the ankles. The shinobi boots were covered in a seal matrix that Kakashi recognized.(Strengthening).

The smile on her face calmed them down. "sorry for the deception but the Kage bushin do not have The...deadly reactions to KI that I have. Safer for first meetings. My turn, Uzumaki Naruko, age 12, I Love ramen, and my friends, outside and in. I hate Waiting for ramen to cook, I really despise the Foxhunts, and any stupid AS-.." the roof started to dim. "Naruko!" "Oh... gomin, anyone who would hurt my friends or others just for fun. Power corrupts, and revenge is a poison. Dattebayo."

Sakura shook her head as she listened. "Do I need to repeat Hinata?...no...good. I'm Haruno Sakura, age 12, I like proving people wrong on outdated ideology, I really like standing up for your allies and friends. I hate arrogant power hungry jerks. And loathe anyone who dare to harm innocent people for any reason." The look at Naruko told the man his hunch was right.

" OK.. Inuzuka Kina, 12 , twin to Kiba. This is Haru my nin-kun. We like running wild and fighting hard. We stick up for those who can't and we really hate complicated rules. Simple and direct rules are best. Don't hurt my friends, or allies. Don't start it if you can't take it. And never ever question The true alpha of the group. Oh and sorry but I put Naruko as higher than you."

Kakashi looked at the tattooed Girl and eye smiled. "As long as you still listen to my orders I think we will get along fine. Now tomorrow Training field...7. At 7 am. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you might regret it.." With a poof he was gone and the girls looked at Naruko.

"Did he smell familiar? OK so whats up with the look, and were can I get those boots." Kina was smiling as Sakura just laughed. She was about to ask that too. Haru kept sniffing at the spot the man was sitting in. 'Familiar but not.'

Naruko talked with them as they headed out and explained the need for real shinobi gear. Also the orange was a warning to those around her of who she is and to be cautious. Her control has improved so she just decided to look the part better. They decided to meet Councilwoman Haruno so she could see the team her daughter was on.

"Kaa-san, I'm home..I brought my team to meet you..." Sakura saw her mom peeking from corner to the hallway. "Hello...Naruko...are you feeling ok today?" Naruko laughed. "Yes but I would like for you to relax. I'm in a great mood." with a sigh of relief the woman stepped out to meet them. "Gomin, but I have seen some of your...off days."

The girls were bathing save for Naruko who took her time showering. They did not see the tear in Mrs. Haruno's eye as she looked at the scarred blond. She heard reports of the abuse and the hunts but did not realize what happened was far worse. The pink lines all over her body simply made the woman regret not forcing the hunts to stop. She left the room to wash their cloths. Naruko felt the wave of sadness from the door as she slipped into the tub.

"What wrong?" Kina saw the look and even Haru (Staying away from the tub) whimpered. "I'm fine...Sakura, tell your mom I know she was the hardest pushing Council seat against the Foxhunts. And I thank her for that...Now I need some advice." This created the pure comedy of the day as the other girls were asked about a request. " I Kinda need to know...what is expected on a date?"

"Are you serious!" The screech was heard all the way to the kitchen causing her mother to flinch. 'Haruno family curse.'

back in the bath...

"Well I might as well let him try too take me on a date. But he certainly won't be in charge, so I need to know what to be prepared for."

Kina thought it through and frowned, "Not my field. If I want to be with a guy, I would just beat him up and mount him...Err well not like that..I would let him know that I'm interested and I am not going to be submissive. Well I think you already covered that ,soj ust let him get close and remind him your in charge if needed." Sakura smiled at them."That is good advice. As for the date. Think of it like going to do something fun together and no Ramen contests. Just a small ramen meal. Oh and we got to get you some really cute cloths." This caused the slight tomboy blond to sweat drop.

The dinner was nice and they parted heading home. When they got there Naruko was ticked. She smelled the man's scent around the room and even at her bedroom door. Before she could head out to hunt him down an image of Inu flashed in her mind. "Dark, Kurama. What was that?"

" **That is why he felt familiar. He is ANBU Inu, and now he is Hayate Kakashi... Your Sensei."**

"It seems he was inspecting your living conditions and seeing if there was any other surprises to be wary of. Oh and that is why he was late." Naruko sighed at them. "OK I get it, don't kill the guy who did protect me when I was hunted. So about this training tomorrow.."

She slept easier after hearing the ideas and that it was another test. She did not know that the new sensei was reporting to the Hokage.

"Yes sir, she used a Kage Bushin that did not react to KI. Also it looks like she is able to Shunshin and has some skill with Fuinjutsu. I really wish I knew what else to expect but for now I will do as needed. By the way. I did see a certain 'Boy' stalking around her house. It looks like this could be a problem."

The Hokage sighed as he thought it over. 'I believe the re-education Mikoto did has finally worn off and the boy wants revenge or is so power hungry he is willing to be killed for it. I shall inform Fugaku. As always the Council is starting to getting nervous about her new status. I hope they realize that the 'Hidden' animosity will come back to bite them."

The next day …...

Naruko was awake and ready for the day...She felt the sudden pulse of hate and waited for it to pass. In a mere 2 seconds it intensified before her entire world exploded.

The blast echoed across the village as all the nearby clans converged on the burning remains of her home. They used Suiton jutsus to stop the fires. Her teammates arrived and had to be restrained as they wanted to tear into the rubble to search for her. Kakashi waited for the Hyuuga's to locate the small batch of nothingness. That was the location to search. The search did not end well as the clans leaped back from the now spiked bubble. The very area was covered in cuts and holes. The Hokage arrived to find that only Naruko's friends could get close enough to try and help her.

Sakura had thanked Kami that she had already learned basic Healing jutsus. The bubble dissolved to show Naruko covered in blood and cuts and the head of her opponent. The head was sealed by Hinata, as the pinkette worked on her friend. Finally she was stable and the real med-nin approached. They looked at the black floor beneath the girl in terror but they still advanced to retrieve her.

" **DON'T ..try to harm her more. I WILL slaughter everyone!"** the voice came from her seal as a small bit of Kyubii chakra leaked out. Suddenly a scroll flew out of the darkness toward the Hokage. He looked it over and walked to bench nearby. "She is priority ONE. Treat her as you would me. NO one is allowed to see her unless approved by Myself...And by the Kyubii." He looked up to see the worried looks on her friends faces. "She was attacked by Root. She is very upset and really... She will see anyone as a threat until she can calm down. You are the few she will not attack but..." The Hokage looked like his heart was stabbed.

The children went to their clans to report but they seemed so distant to everyone. Finally the council met. Sarutobi glared at the empty seat where Danzo used to sit. After the room was filled with KI from him and all the other shinobi, the civilians started to sweat. Even a couple of their members were showing signs of hatred at the empty chair.

The Hokage took a calming breath. Then pulled out the scroll and read...

'Uzumaki Naruko, Jinchuriki to the Kyubii no Kitsune, Genin of Konoha, ally and friend of the clans. Has been attacked by 5 Root ANBU and they proceeded to detonate Upon death. The head was all that could be preserved from the assault. As of today the 'Happy and stable' girl is now in complete shut down. Her home, her safe place. Her very self was attacked by shinobi. They held no emotion and no KI till the moment of attack. They sacrificed themselves to kill her. And they did it on order of a man she was under the impression of being incarcerated.

Her now unstable and highly volatile nature is reflected on the Kyubii. He will kill anyone who even sneers in her direction.'

The Hokage took a shuddering breath as he read the next part. 'You have failed her. You have lost her... for now. There is no hope for redemption if it was not already earned. Fear the shadows for no ally nor mercy will a shinobi find there.' Darkness of the Uzumaki

The council paled as they heard the words. Nara Shikaku sighed, "The children won't give up on her."

The Hokage sadly smiled at them, "For that poor soul's sake, more than the village's, I hope they don't." The meeting ended with the full understanding that anyone associating with or harboring Danzo or ROOT will be handed directly to the girl. That was not to be questioned. They spread the word as quickly as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own NARUO. I do own a very nice 3 piece suit and tie...lol**

 **I have been working hard to make ends meet so I am behind on updates but this will be waorth it as I have regained my muse and will continue the story after all previous written chaptes are posted. SO with out furthur demands..( GEt back in here and write slave)... Like that.**

Chapter 8

Later at the Hospital the new genin were consoling each other and trying to stay calm. The Hokage looked at the sight with a new target for his ire. "Head Nurse!" "Y..Yes Hokage-sama, is some thing wrong?" The KI flared as the young ones turned to the commotion. "Where is Uzumaki Naruko?"

"You..Your private hall sir." "Then why is the only ones able to get close to her still sitting in this waiting area and not the one in that hall? Take them there now." He headed down the halls as the woman gathered the others. As they left the room a councilman flew in and had the staff spread the Hokage's words.

The room was filled with machines and the two healers were working as best they could. They were scared of angering the child or her protectors.. Sarutobi noticed only the women were doing the Jutsu while the men stayed a bit back and monitored the machines and the orders. He sighed as he turned away. 'My place is not by her side...I have neglected that place for too long.'

"No you have not..." Hurizen looked up to see his shadow on the wall, it was too black for the lights. "You will answer her when she asks. And you will come to see 'her' everyday." the Hokage nodded. He knew that meant coming to the doorway at the least. He walked to the waiting room.

"Gather around, I have news. She is in stable physical condition but her mental state is..." he read the scroll to them. "She will reach out to you. She will need your help as she relearns how to control herself. But till then... be patient with her." as he left they started crying again. He was not going to let this end with out someones blood this day.

Three days later a med-nin was checking on her vitals. The red flare was not surprising anymore, "I'm upset about how much it hurts your friends to see you like this." The flare dissipated as she went to work. The snoozing Sakura was the only one allowed to stay after hours. As part of her Medical training she would aid in rounds and small needs before returning to the cot by the wall in this room. Tonight she never made it to the cot.

…...Mind scape...

Dark looked at the young woman wrapped in a long black jacket and baggy black clothes. She held her knees as her body floated near the cage. Kurama had nearly destroyed it when the attack happened. Dark had finally undid the seal so he could come out to help her. But as he kept his vigil on her he saw her fading. His nine tails made a dome to keep her from floating away and Dark kept him informed of the outside.

The soft voice of her friends help keep her from slipping to far and tonight it was the soft snoring of the Haruno girl. He knew they had to get her anchored soon or they would lose her. The body was healed but the heart and mind was the issue.

"..Mind walkers...Of course. Kurama forgive my unfocused mind. The Yamanaka girl is a mindwalker. She can get in here or bring someone to help. Perhaps..." **"Hinata!... only her purity is allowed right now. Let her come."** that was final as far as he was concerned. Dark smiled and slipped in to the real world. He had a couple girls to talk with.

The next morning...Yamanaka clan...

"Umm..Princess what are you doing?" Inoichi was amazed at the mess one very determined girl had made with the Kinjustsu scrolls. "I need a Jutsu to put someones mind into another with out actually invading." The simple statement set off lots of alarms in his head. But as a good father he had to ask. "Why?" The look of tears and need hit him as she stated her plan. "To put Hinata into Naruko's mind and help her to come back to us." Inoichi nodded as he looked at the clan heiress with pride. "Clean that up and get some breakfast. We start training after you get food in you." He was nearly knocked over by the hug his princess hit him with.

The Hyuuga clan...

Hinata was outside going through her new Katas as she focused he mind and will. She would wait for Ino to be ready but she would not let the time to train pass her up. She would protect the girl she had a crush on. She would kill for that blond firecracker. Her sister watched with a bit of fear as she saw every intent on the other face. The moves were deadly and precise. She did not want to spar with Hinata till Naruko woke up. Behind the wall Hiashi saw it as well he decided to have Neji work with Hinabi this week.

Back at the hospital a very calm but worried Hokage was half way in the room. "I wish I had been there or at least known to expect that. I'm sorry Naruko. Danzo escaped and I was told two days before your attack. I was going to warn you but...I failed you." He left as silently as he had come. Even Sakura who just rounded the corner did not sense him.

The next week...

Sakura did the scan herself. Sweating as she called out the report. Shikamaru had decided to come with Kiba. He looked at the sleeping blond and wanted to just hold her hand. The red flare as he reached out told him his limit. But he realized sitting by the bed was more than the adult men could do.

"Naruko...Please wake up soon. I really want to take you on that date. And...I'll let you put a leash and collar on my If it means you'll wake up." Deep inside the Kyubii saw a ghost of a smile at that. He kept silent as he heard Dark whisper. "It is time. Lets wake our queen."

Ino had prepared and even popped a soldier pill. She looked at Hinata beside her and smiled. "Naruko...I'm coming in. I have Hinata with me so let me know it ok to come see you in there..."

The shadows did a kanji for 'approved'. She took one last deep breath then did her signs. Finally touching Hinata eyes and Naruko's head. All she saw was black empty space. And even after her dad's warning. It terrified her.

Farther into the black they moved till a growl was heard. Ino nodded with determination and kept going to that sound. Finally she saw the Kyubii. And Naruko inside the Tail dome. She looked as if she was fading. Hinata gasped and flew right to her not caring for the giant teeth she passed on the way. "Naruko. Please no, Don't go. Don't leave us like this." The shadow Hokage stood beside the Yamanaka. "Thank you."

The Hyuuga held tightly to the blond and whispered into her shoulder. Her tears flowed on to the slowly returning body. Her sobs were pulsing feelings into the girl. The Kyubii looked at the sight with hope. The lavender eyed crush was pulling her back from the brink. Soon the blond form started to move. She smiled but never opened her eyes. Ino started to flinch. Her time was up. Dark simply told her to return later.

The sight of Ino passing out in her chair and Hinata grabbing the blonds hand confused them all. But no one missed the fact that Naruko squeezed back. Sakura was on Ino in a flash and started her scan."Low chakra but just needs rest. Choji lifted the flower Girl and headed to the cot nearby. He silently thanked Ino for her hard work. Hinata refused to leave that night and when someone tried to make her the red chakra flared to block them. The growl around the room kept any further attempts from happening.

When Ino tried again they saw the massive fox with the blond sleeping on his arm. "H..Hi.." she looked weak but better than before. Hinata climbed up to her and hugged the girl with all her heart. "Gominisai. I upset you didn't I.. Is everyone else ok?" Hinata bawled at the fact the blond was worried about everyone. **"They risked my wrath to be by your side. What do you think?"**

"sorry Kurama.. Oh hey Hinata-chan, this is Kurama." The Hyuuga bowed before apologizing for climbing on him. The Fox just grinned. **"How about a favor...show that hard headed stubborn brat how you really feel."** Hinata blushed at that but then turned and planted her lips on Naruko's. The simple kiss was deeper than she expected and her whole body felt tingly. She finally kissed the girl she had a crush on all these years and it was not being rejected.

Naruko was in shock and in heaven as the kiss poured Hinata's emotion and heart into her. She felt alive and felt the pain shrink. Her heart was slowly easing after the attack. Ino gasped in shock but soon felt her tears falling. The tether was weakening and they could not stay long but this time Naruko told them to get everyone back when they came out.

The break was rough as Ino nearly fell again. Hinata, was fully red faced and trying to stay conscious. "Get ...get back. She..she is..." The others grabbed them and stepped back. A second later the very room filled with pure red chakra and soon the blond was raising up. "When I get my hands on that Decaying Piece of Shit, I'm gonna rip his testicles out by his Fucking throat and hang him with them.. That Jack-assed Fucking, Kami-forsaken Bastard!" (3...2...1)

"NARUKO! Language. Pretty girls do not talk that way." The room suddenly went normal as the blond blinked at Hinata. "I did it again didn't I?"

They all laughed and slowly approached, It took a second for Kiba to slowly set into view. "Umm Hi Uzumaki-chan,,, Are you sure you should be yelling so soon?" His worried face and slightly scared manner made her smile. "I think I need some air. Hey Kiba, wanna go on a date with me and Hinata?" The Hyuuga fainted with a solid red face and a drooling happy smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Reviews are nice but the fact your following and liking this story is motivation enough. you all deserve this extra posting long over due. :)**

chapter 9

The next week had passed and after nearly killing Four medics and Kakashi, The council had fully agreed to relocate the poor girl to a less crowded area. They approved use of an old 3 story Inn Just past the top of monument mountain. She was also excused from missions if she was unsure of her stability.

They also agreed on a commission for 'removing 5 hostile shinobi from circulation'. No one dared to ask why the Hokage wished to keep her in the Shinobi program to begin with. That night he sat at his desk with a bottle of sake. He really did care for the girl and if given the chance he would trade his very life for her freedom from this nightmare.

After a slow month of getting back in the daily habits of training and trying to be around people, Naruko finally gave up. Hinata however did not and soon people noticed a less aggressive Naruko.

The Hokage walked up to the porch of the Inn. "Naruko-chan. May I visit?" The sudden sight of ten Naruko's and a very nervous Kiba were comical to so the least. Kina rounded the corner laughing with Sakura. "Hokage welcome. Naruko's in her rooms again but feel free to chat with the clones. They are refreshed each day so they all know whats going on."

The Hokage just smiled. "Kage Bushin, Genius little one, Genius. OK I need a favor from you as well. Kakashi is driving me up a wall with needing to train some one and he really needs a team to be a sensei. Can we see if Naruko is willing to use clones to do the D-rank missions?"

The girl thought it though and then agreed. They trained with the clones for a month and if Kakashi can at least try to approach one then they will see how it goes. He spent a good hour sipping tea with one clone while watching the others work on various projects. ( A/N Numbers and what Jutsus are so over done but you get the point.)

As he left he had a great idea. The silently thanked the girl for teaching the teacher. The Shadows wavered beside him but he never saw them. The clone he was chatting with poofed and Naruko smiled at the memories. She had to do something or else she would kill someone for real.

The missions went well save for a couple of incidents. On of the clients had called her bitch loud enough to be heard. Hes recovering in the hospital and he is banned from requesting help by missions for 3 years. Another client wolf whistled at her as she was doing a gardening mission. The Inuzuka caused that one before Naruko or Sakura could register. She claimed it hurt her ears and it was offensive to her. The Hokage reminded the man that that was the least of his worries had the real Naruko been there.

After 6 months of missions and a lot of progress Naruko actually came out of her rooms when Kakashi was around. He stayed seated at almost all times and her never ever pulled out his book around the Inn.

"Naruko-chan. What are you going to do with all this space?" Kakashi knew some of the rooms were permanently claimed by Hinata and the team(except him). But the place held about 10 rooms per floor. He was truly curious as to her ideas for all this being hers.

"I think I will set one up as a library with an armory near it as well. Oh and maybe allow a couple rooms for the others who come by. But first, Would you be up set if I told you to pick a room on the first floor near the back exit?" The great Jonin Hayate Kakashi choked on his tea and fell out of his chair. He chose a room and the clones made a door tag for him. It was agreed that he never go to the third floor no matter what.

The new day rolled out as Naruko was asked via clone if she wanted to aid in a patrol mission. Rank-C. She agreed but would use clones and keep a distance from the team. Kakashi was happy for this small step. He never realized what he got himself into when the mission started.

Small farmers road Between the village and the border to Suna. Nice lovely day, Lots of animals, Soft breeze. The stench of bandits. And the feeling of Chakra. Naruko grinned as her clones popped and sent her the entire formation of the brutes as well as the things they said about her figure. Kakashi was doing ok and as long as he kept most of them focused on him the others could keep up with the assault.

Naruko saw the group back up a bit, She saw the hand sign. They saw darkness. The whole group was swallowed by a black dome and everyone heard the screams inside there. When the bubble dropped the blond was covered in blood and gore. She held someone's heart in her fist and the entrails around her foot led to another body. The part they feared most...She had done it and remembered it all...While smiling.

Kakashi gave the report of shinobi in with the bandits. Naruko had found some Hitai-ates in the slaughter. She even was nice enough to go through their pockets as no one else could stomach the site. The Hokage decided to keep the clone who was there for debriefing over a bit. When every one left he simply looked at the girl. "Please be honest, How do you feel after all that?"

Naruko smiled, he flinched. "I fell less high strung. I killed the enemy, and protected my team. I also happen to get a lot of stress issue resolved. Oh and I loved the look on Kaka-sensei face when the bubble came down. He was deciding if running away would make me attack him. (She took a deep breath.) But...I did not like the fact that I kinda enjoyed it. I felt like taking their lives meant nothing, then I remembered my friends. I don't like the idea that others feel that way towards them."

Hokage sighed as he poured a small cup of sake. "Shh, You need this because your disgust at the enjoyment is more important then your... indifference to the...end results. I do have to ask how you took out so many at once?" Naruko kicked back the drink and told him to come by tomorrow.

That day he arrived to see Naruko motioning for him to follow into the forest. When he entered he saw the devastation. "What...happened?" The real Naruko was a ways off and he watched as she wrapped her fist in blackness then pulled different chackras into a ball at her palm. "Biju Bomb, fist size." The girl turned and punched a tree causing the orb to burst. The blast took the man by surprise as he shunshined out of the forest. The clone walked up to him frowning. "We needed you to understand."

"Naruko my dear girl, Please do not do anything that would harm yourself. I do not worry for your allies but I do for you." He hugged the clone watching the sad original jump into her third floor window. "Oh and I will ask that that be kept...As Kage-rank Kinjutsu secret." She smiled and nodded before poofing. The man looked up to see the real one smile at him.

The rest of the missions were tallied as favorable and on a few cases she did get.. extra violent. They were trying to attack her after all. Her team and others did joint missions. Even one to a fishing village being attacked by Mist Shinobi. She jumped in the water after one of them stated he was going to make Hinata his bitch. The rest of the genin dealt with any on land and did not feel sorry for the fools who sought freedom in the water. The red color bubbled out as she returned to the surface.

"Damn asshole fucking... KAMI-FORSAKEN, DICKHEAD..." "NARUKO!" "WHAT.. he said that about you and he tried to grab my ass. He had it coming, Besides I'm more pissed they tried to run." Hinata just touched her friends cheek shaking her head. "I will not hug you or cuddle with you until all that blood is washed off. ALL of it."

Kiba just face planted as he heard those words. He knew that meant he could not either. He had an arrangement with the two girls.

Flash back...

2 weeks out of the hospital and Kiba was able to come close to her again. He asked again for the date and when she denied him due to the fact she would kill him if he stepped out of line, even if it was an accident, He asked if the clone trick still worked? She nearly fell out of the window she was in. "You are willing to go on a date with my Kage Bushin just to prove you mean it. OK Its a deal. I get all the memories after its over and you get my diluted aggressive self. Just remember that if we get attacked the clone will dispel."

Kiba agreed and with the girls help, a Lovely blond in a kimono with speed pants underneath being stared at a very enthralled Kiba. She had her hair in a single, wide braid. Her skin was lightly covered with a lotion cream to hide her scars. The soft sandles were very nice on her pale long legs. Kiba actually had a bath and Akumaru too. He hated to leave the pup but his sister was staying at the Inn tonight so he was ok with it. None of them had a clue what would happen but when he returned with a blushing clone and a big smile. They all relaxed. After the clone left he explained that it went great and the only thing that went wrong was he stuttered a lot. He was so nervous that he could not look at her clothes, only her feet or her eyes.

The girls did not pick on him but were shocked when he told them that Naruko would go out with him again if Hinata agreed to share. The Hyuuga in question was nearly tomato red as she passed out from that statement. When she woke up she was in Naruko's bed being used as a body pillow. She did not mind but she did want to know where her cloths went.

 **(A/N Insert Lemon here...more reviews will cause writer to rewrite with Lemon at later date.)**

End flashback...

back at the fishing village...

That evening Hinata and Naruko were siting on the end of the dock, While Kiba and Naruko were sitting on the shore near the dock. Kakashi shook his head at the site. Deciding to play it safe he simple spoke loud enough for both to hear. "Naruko. I need to ask you about the bodies..err body parts that you left in the water."

The one on the shore giggled. "No parts were left in there. I had Dark hold them so we could deliver them to T&I, They may have bounties after all." Kakashi nodded at that but worried for a second. "Are you sure all of the were in the shadow field when you killed them?"

She smiled as a bubble snapped up around her and Kiba. Suddenly a black chain shot out and grabbed Kakashi's waist pulling him inside the sphere. He looked around and shivered as he realized how empty her favorite safe place was. She stood there with a confused Kiba. He blinked then turned to her.

"N..Naruko-chan...Is this were you go when you do that bubble thing? Please tell me you don't stay Isolated like this too long." His words were so honest as his emotions filled his eyes. The blond Kissed his cheek. "I try not to. But I do this around my friends if close enough. And as you can see by Kakashi-sensei being here, I can pull people into it as well. The ones who jumped in the water got pulled into my bubble but it was so small that I got a lot of blood on my cloths. Thats what everyone saw when I released it."

The bubble dropped as Kiba just blushed at the kiss. "OK but don't be so...alone anymore. We all want you to be happy. And besides... That was really odd in there." She laughed at him but hugged him anyway. Kakashi just headed off to inform the villagers. Hinata was wondering what that was about as Naruko snapped up a bubble around them. Much to Hinata's surprise. She looked around the blackness and frowned till Naruko turned her eyes toward the blond. "Hi, Welcome to my own little world. I'm so glad you could join me.." With that she kissed Hinata on the lips enjoying the squeak. Hinata was so confused by the blackness that the kiss was a relief. She sighed into the lips as her arms surrounded the blond. When they finally broke she was smiling like a school girl.

That is some way to get a kiss. Is this your bubble? I don't think I ever remember you letting me in here before. Hey Naruko-chan, if I'm in here with you and no one can in..d...do you th..think...?" Naruko kissed her deeply again but this time grabbed her butt pulling her closer. "Yes we can, but not right now. The teams are getting ready to head out.

When the bubble dropped Akumaru was barking at the water. She saw the blade coming out at the last second. Thats when the world froze. Hinata was the target, Naruko was closer to the water, And Kiba was doing a hand sign...he was planning on doing a substitution. **"Kit! Do it.. the water will prevent backlash!"** With those words Naruko glared at the opponent with enough KI to scare an army. Her fist was heading right at he blade as the multiple chakras swirled in to a ball. _**BOOOOM**_

The massive column of red water was scene all the way to the fishing village as Kiba went flying back on to the pier. Hinata was just looking at the scene from the shore as the clone grabbed her swaying body. The real Naruko hid her arm in a bubble as she turned to the stunned boy. "KIBA? What? What did you...?" The painful laughing eased her mind as he rest of the genin and there senseis arrived.

"Wow Naruko, That was some jutsu. Is Hinata ok? I never did that with a person before." Kiba was clutching his chest still looking like he was kicked by a horse. Naruko (The real Naruko dropped to her knees and hugged the boy as Hinata ran up. Her eyes were in tears and she was smiling.

After Sakura scanned him he was cleared to be assaulted by questions. He had taken the impact of the expanded air force directly. But when asked About the Kawarmi, he smiled and said he was better at taking a beating than her. He had actually planned to take the sword strike but with out letting it kill him.

Kakashi looked around at the group and kept silent but hand signed to Kurenai about Naruko not caring how close to her they were. After a bit Akamaru laid beside Kiba as he let his sore lungs heal. Naruko and Hinata started to play nursemaids since he did save her life. The teams stepped away to see what the Senseis were planning.

"Naruko's Jutsu was...Well lets say it went beyond Kage level and we really don't want to know what would happen if she did not hit the water with it." Kakashi stood there thinking as Kurenai finally spoke again. "There is no body to examine. And we all felt that Biju chakra. I need to report this to the Hokage." Kakashi sighed. "Did you see?" After he got the confused look from his fellow Jonin.

"She was so worried about Kiba that she let us so close. She was surrounded by friends. This is a sign she can control her..issues. But I would ask that you find out why she is covering her hand" that caused a stir as the others heard this. Kakashi looked toward the blond's direction. 'What is it you are hiding?'

Inside the room...

"Naruko, I'm fine, please stop worrying. Besides Your the one who's hurt." Kiba looked at the black sleeve and glove on her arm. Hinata looked at her in shock. "What? When?" She ran up to the blond with worry. Before she could even ask the door bust open. Sakura stormed up to the blond not caring if she reacted or not.

"Uzumaki Naruko, I demand you let me look at that arm. How am I supposed to be the team Med-nin if you keep the injury from me." The others walked in as Hinata looked at Naruko with the 'Puppy Dog Eye jutsu' that was backed up by Kiba and Akamaru. The Jutsu was perfected by the Inuzuka after all.

She sighed as she hugged them and sat down for Sakura to tend to her. When the shadows dissolved off her arm everyone gasped. The skin was gone from her hand and just past her wrist. Signs of burn damage was evident on the exposed muscles. "Jiji said it was a Rank S Kinjutsu, I never told him about the side effect of not putting a shadow glove over my hand first." Hinata watched as Sakura did the best she could. "Naruko..." Those lavender eyes were to much for her at the time. "...Why did you not...do it that way this time?" The silence was eerie till Kiba muttered about losing his chance to be close.

"Hinata.. the sword was aimed for ..you. I was trading places so you would survive...even if I...But Naruko had just as much time to react without getting you caught by any 'reactions' so she just did the..thing as fast as possible." Kiba sighed as he waited for the smack. Instead he got pulled into a kiss that floored everyone. "I knew what you were doing. I can deal with this. And Kurama has enhanced my healing but it won't be over night. Thank you for doing what you did."

That night they let her heal before heading out the next morn. The Hokage was not happy about the report but did ask Naruko to stop at T&I to deliver the bodies. "Wait..T&I..of-course." Sakura was almost giddy as everyone stared at her. "Naruko saw the attacker up close but her mind was on the Jutsu and protecting everyone. Her eyes saw the attacker...Yamanaka Inoichi can look into the memory and see the attack." The Hokage and Kakashi stared at the pink haired girl with pride.

An hour later Naruko was sitting in the chair. Her wounded had was in a sling and had a couple burn poultices on it. No one was allowed to watch but they did promise to meet her at the Inn later.

She looked at Inoichi and smiled weakly. "I don't want you to focus on the jutsu or my hand please. If...if they knew what really happened...Please only focus on the attack." He nodded as they started. He watched the girls kiss as he controlled a nosebleed and then saw the sword. He watched as the events played out. There just before the ball hit he saw the hitai-ate with a music note. He also saw the man's face. Before cutting the connections.

"Sound...sound shinobi.. and so much..wow." He looked at the worried girl. Waving his hand. "I jumped out before I saw the thing hit. But ...so much chakra condensed into that tiny ball..where did you get that idea for a jutsu?" Naruko looked away, "Kurama explained the Biju Bomb. He also said he would help heal the aftermath. I figured I could negate the damage with a layer of shadows over my arm. This time I.." Yamanaka shook his head. "You had little time and she was in danger."

He sat on the floor looking at the girl before realizing just how close he was. With a silent prayer he calmly stood up and offered her his hand. She hesitated then let him help her up. "My daughter would like to visit more but Asuma is a slave driver with these missions lately. Send her a letter some time. It will make her feel better.

The walk home was slow but she felt at ease. Her arm was still in the sling as she happened to pass the Uchiha estate. Mikoto was just leaving the gate way when she saw the girl. "Naruko? Are you ok? What an earth happened dear?"

She fretted at the girl as a mother would and that amused the blond. "The good news is I did it to myself. The bad news is...I did it to myself. It ok it will heal. How is Fugaku and your sons doing?" The woman walked with Naruko telling of the arrests for attempted Foxhunts and Fugaku thinking it would be easier to just tell you who was doing what and look the other way. That was a laugh that no one expected and certainly not Mikoto. Finally Mikoto stopped walking.. "Sasuke is slipping back into his power lust and I fear it is something more."

Naruko simply smiled at her reassuringly, "If he leaves me alone then I will leave him alone. Now I'm headed home to some well deserved R&R." Mikoto hugged the girl and headed off. When Naruko got home every one was worried about her.

But the mood changed when Akamaru and Haru started growling. The room seemed to still as everyone was doing there own sensory techniques to see what was up. They all felt the slightest signs of someone sneaking around.

"HEY LET ME GO!" The voice was male and very annoyed.

 **A/N ok so this was a deserved long one. more to come. also I do want feedback my next story after all this will be either a naruko (time reversal) or a cross over of young Naruko and Samus Aran of Metroid. If your interested shoot me a review or a PM.**

 **now to the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own NARUTO... There I said it so please no Being legal eagle on poor little ol' me.**

 **ON to the story ...**

Chapter 10

The room emptied out as they used the doors and the windows. Soon the source of the voice was located on a tree nearby. The army of clones that patrolled the area for their Boss had caught and strung up a young man in full shinobi sneaking gear. His head covered in a full face mask. The clones were waiting as everyone else arrived. "Hey Boss, got a live one here and guess where he was looking?" The group watched as the boy was unmasked.

"Anyone know this one?" No one answered as confused as the rest. The Inuzuka took a couple sniffs as did the nin-kun. "We got your scent. We will track it and get answers...(Sniff..sniff..sni) OH SHIT!" Both Inuzuka and nin-kun jumped to the side saluting Naruko. "Ma'am this is the one we discussed earlier." That was all she needed to hear as she reached out and grabbed his balls.

"I was told that someone was in my room and in my dresser. I was also told they laid in my bed. If that is how you get your rocks off then let me help remedy that problem." she squeezed tighter as the boy screamed. "I have been hunted, I have been beaten, cut burned, stabbed, poisoned. My last house exploded with me in it. And recently I nearly blew my fucking hand off. So please give me one good reason not to pull you into my personal torture bubble and literally peel your skin off for invading my personal space?"

The boy looked at the girl trying to tell if she was joking but the pale and panicked people around her made him believe it. "I..I was... I was dared to do it. The dare was to get a pair of panties from this place. I was told that the third floor was the best ones. I didn't go through with it I swear..." The boy started to blush heavily as he looked at the hand holding his nuts. The squeeze pulled his attention to the blond. "Then please tell me what you did do." He started to panic knowing he was going to die. After a deep breath he looked right at the woman. "I Saw the target but a scent hit me and.. And I sniffed them.. I never smelled a scent like that before and it … I sorta.. Please just kill me for my sins. I deserve nothing less."

Naruko let go of the boy as she turned to the onlookers. "Did you keep them?" "I did. I wanted to see the one who they belonged to." She sighed. "Dark told me what you did in my room and that you were dared to. So I will only make you suffer a little but I think you will do me a favor. As punishment. Girls." The clones all cheered as they cut the clothes off the boy leaving him hanging naked on the tree. "I will let you down in a couple hours. By the way. You will be doing chores around the Inn as punishment as well."

She headed in side and asked for tea as everyone stared at her. "What, he got off easy. Damn pervert took a nice pair of my panties and even jacked himself in my bed. A clone had to disinfect the whole room. Oh and Kiba...pick a room on the second floor." Every one laughed as the Inuzuka was speechless. He ran up to see what was available. "No one tell him but that kid had actually nutted when I grabbed his balls. I think he is more Masochist than Kiba."

Three hours later a clone cut the boy down and handed him a blanket. The two Inuzukas escorted him home to inform his parents of the punishment. They were just glad he was still alive. They were heard chewing him out a block away. The ANBU watching this was grinning evilly behind the mask.

The morning came and Naruko was slow to get out of bed, her clones were still active. Her arm was still healing. And her room had been fully cleaned the night before. Why was she not feeling fully rested? Her mind ran through lists and theories as she slowly headed to the kitchen. The others had headed to their homes to spend family time and even she was glad for the quiet... the scent of a male hit her as she headed to the bath area. She glared at the person till it hit her she was watching the boy from last night cleaning the toilet.

"Well this is a surprise." The boy turned and blushed before dropping his head to the floor. "Gomin, I did not mean to wake you. The other you said to start in here and...Um... do you sleep in that?" He had turned really red as Naruko looked at her night gown. The sheer fabric hid her flesh but not her curves. The woman laughed as she turned away. "Keep cleaning and stay off the third floor. If you need something else to do then ask one of the clones. OH and do not go in any assigned rooms. If you truly value your life you will obey those rules." He happily returned to the task.

She ate her breakfast in piece as a clone filled her in on the boys parents coming to drop him off personally. They also asked if she would teach him how to properly act toward women." **"I think the dog boy is better at that lesson. Hey what gives with the attitude. Your becoming...tame."** Naruko let her mind flow inward as she left her body on auto pilot to finish eating.

"Dark. When you told me about the boy and what he did...Was that a test?" Silence filled the space. "Did you want to see if I would react to it like I do the hatred?" Silence again...

"I see. You wanted me to see for myself how I would act in a situation that didn't involve anger at me, but from me instead. Thank you."

The darkness formed as a copy of her. "Exactly. I was showing you that you have more control and that you could do so much with out killing first. Besides we all know the clones and yourself would bitch and moan for hours about cleaning a toilet so I see this as a big win. The laughter from Kurama only added to the good mood. "Your both assholes when you want to be."

The next evening Naruko was having fun team sparring with her friends, until the nin kun started growling. Naruko turned to see 6 Root ANBU heading to the Inn. Her world froze. Her mind flashed the last attack and soon she was covered in the red cloak. Hinata used Byakugan and grabbed Shino as she shunshined. The others counter attacked the enemy ANBU. After a few seconds Naruko let out a savage growl as her body started to change. Her eyes turned crimson red and slitted, her fangs sharpened, and her very poster screamed of a demon of rage. The ANBU were distracted by the sudden swarm of bugs as the tried to get near the house. The jumped back right into Naruko's path.

The fight lasted five minutes as Naruko systematically butchered the invaders. NO one got near the bodies as the last one were rigged but this time they were all unaffected. Naruko growled at them as she looked toward the Inn. Hinata called out to her that none got near it. With deep breaths the blond released the rage and passed out. The different chakras flared around her again.

Kiba took off his coat and picked her up despite the lashing from the flares. He entered the Inn and sat her on the couch then stepped back to the other side of the room so Sakura and his sister could heal him. "Brother, I love your craziness but why did you do that?" His eyes looked at her with more pain than he was feeling. "She did not deserve to be left outside, nor does she deserve to be attacked when all she wants is happiness."

The real ANBU arrived and collected the bodies as Kakashi stayed in the hall way watching the events. He felt the anger and sorrow from the others. Naruko was lost in side her mind again but this time was different. This time she was pushed into becoming the monster everyone feared.

…..In side her mindscape...

" **...Naruko...safe...home is ok...come back...Naru...NARUKO!"**

'shut up. I cant be safe. They tried to...again. Why did they do this? Why can't I feel safe and happy?"

" **Damn he is insane, dog boy carried you to the couch. He will be feeling those burns for a week."** "What burns, what happened to Kiba?" Naruko started to fight her way out of the dark thoughts. She reached out for some thing to pull her into the real world. She called for Hinata and Kiba. Her hand felt something, no someone...two someones holding her hands.

...the Inn...

'Hina... Kiba..."

they both jumped and held on to the outstretched hand. "Come back Naruko...please come back."

Her eye slowly opened as she saw Hinata bawling into her hand and Kiba grimacing in pain trying to smile. "Welcome back. Have a nice trip?" His smile slowly faded as his eyes rolled back and he passed out. She remembers hearing Sakura cussing about reopened wounds. Then she slowly let sleep take her as the flared died away.

Outside the Hokage watched as Kakashi hand signed the outcome. Soon a female med nin slowly entered the room to help with Kiba. The twin sister looked like hell as she walked out of the Inn. The others soon follow save for Hinata who refused to leave the girls side. Kiba was stabilized and shunshined to the hospital. No one really spoke while close to the Inn but they all headed to the tower.

In the meeting room as it was bigger than his office the Genin were giving their accounts. Soon a message came from T&I. Some how Naruko's demon form had neutralized all the seals on the enemies. The had everything they needed to stop further attacks. They even knew where the extra ROOT bases were.

The month went slowly as they did more missions and after some time passed, Kakashi asked the team to meet at Ichiraku's. Naruko knew it was to keep her in a good mood but she wondered why. Dark refused to answer. So she started to head that way but detoured to a residential area. The woman who opened the door froze.

"Good morning. Could I ask you for a favor. Your son did an amazing job with the cleaning for his punishment. Could I have your permission to hire him on occasions to do it again?" The mother blinked and let it sink in. then nodded. "Great, so I have about 4 bathrooms, 21 guest rooms need dusting, and the hallways could use a good once over. Ill let you figure out what is a good pay and we can negotiate. I get very busy on missions so one of my clan friends can watch over him if needed. Well I'll let you think over any terms you have so have a great day, bye." She bowed and left as the woman just blinked.

The Ramen stand was empty besides the team and Ayame kept looking at the bandaged hand. Naruko however was lost in the heaven known as ramen. Kakashi was explaining about the Chunin exams and how multiple villages were to attend. He looked at Naruko and sighed. "Due to only visual evidence in a fraction of a second. We could not prevent Oto from participating." The room darkened as Naruko glared at nothing. (Thunk) "Bad Naruko, no ramen if you do that in here." everyone sweat dropped as the room brightened and Ayame was holding a ladle. "Gominisai Ayame-kun. I'll be good. But Oto started it." The cute pouty face caused them to relax.

Kakashi simply watched as the blond devoured another bowl. He was glad the Hokage had advised about special sealing scrolls with Ichiraku's ramen for Anti Black emergencies. And after this little show He realized just how valuable this stuff was. "Naruko, can I ask that even if they do participate..." She looked at him smiling. "Let them strike first, but show no mercy after. Fair enough?" He nodded at the deal. Soon they were filling out the forms.

The day before the big first event was filled with lots of different people and even some shinobi that stood out to Naruko. She kept watching this red headed boy with a giant gourd on his back. **"Good you found one. That's another jinchuuriki. Looks like its Shukaku the Ichbi. I would be cautious, He tends to drive his vessels...insane. Worse than you have ever been."** She shivered at the thought but the amount of booldlust and hate oozing off of him made her believe it **.**

She watched as his followers headed away from him and ran into a familiar boy. 'Oh hell, Konohamaru.' The arguing started and as the face painted on raised is fist... Blackness.

"Put him down and I release you. Hit him and you will start something you don't want." The blond appeared in the blackness with the girl and boys. "So Who did I catch in my own little bubble?"

"We are the children of the Kazekage, who are you?" The arrogant sound of his voice made her twitch. 'no killing just scare.' "That's really bad. You were about to hit the Sarutobi Konohamaru. The Hokage's grandson. Are you trying to start a war?" The girl got the message. She made sure the boy obeyed and he dropped Konohamaru. The bubble faded. "Good boy. Hamaru..head to your lessons. Ibisu is probably looking for you."

The two other glared at her as her head was turned. "You two can't scare me and the other one is better at the whole hatred and death thing." They looked at each other confused till the gourd boy appeared in front of them. "I'm Gaara, she is Tamari and the other is Kankuro. You knew I was there. But you don't frighten. I find you interesting." Before the others could gulp the blond turned and looked Gaara in the eyes. "Tell that cranky Tanuki that Kurama says to chill out. And if you really want to start something save it for the Exams." Gaara was smiling as the blond walked away.

She met up with the Akimichi for lunch and talked about the exams. She heard that most of the teams who recently hit their mission mark were going to be there. Choji was excited for it. Even Shikamaru signed after being told by his mother the consequence for not even trying. It was a Nara thing to be lazy man and very determinedly scary women. Naruko enjoyed those visits.

The sun was setting as she made it home. Tomorrow the team would meet near the exam building. But first she had to deal with a very powerful presence. She walked out to the porch with ten clones who started their patrols. "Welcome to Uzumaki Inn. Sorry but we are not open for an business. However a chat is always welcome...Just stop with the damn KI you over inflated tanuki barer." Gaara just laughed as he walked to the porch. "Just who are you and who is this Kurama?"

"Oh yeah I did not tell you.. Uzumaki Naruko, Jinchuriki to the Kyubii. And if Dark is right you have one fucked up seal going on. I'll show you mine If you show me yours." That made the boy flinch but he was curious. He pulled open this robe to show the seal on his chest. She frowned and started cussing about some halfassed moron wanna-be seal maker. "That does it. Ask Shukaku if he minds getting a better seal." Gaara flinched again but soon half his face was covered in sand.

" **Why the hell would you care about my opinion. And if you do fix that seal then also get this crazed asshole out of here."** Naruko tilted her head and listen to the story of the mad monk. She felt sorry for the boy. But when Shukaku staed the 'training' his father had done to him she felt rage at Suna. After a few more minutes of the boy being held in place by Shukaku, she finished the new seal. And did a quick spirit purge jutsu with Dark's help.

"That...what happened..why are you not dead. He always kills when he...what..she did what?" He looked up to see Naruko's bare stomach and the seal on it. "So you fixed dad's seal and got rid or the lunatic. Why?" The girl handed him some tea and smiled. She then stood up and took off her shirt. The boy blushed at the barely holding bra then he saw them...he saw her past etched into the skin. He felt in his heart all the dark feelings he had for his father. "Who...what...No, why are we to be hated and blamed when they have been using the Biju as weapons?"

Naruko sighed as she put the shirt on. "Exactly, so Gaara-san will you let me be your friend?" He nodded and stiffened as she hugged him. A feeling in his chest caused him to worry. Till he heard the Ichbi laughing. He followed her as she lead him back to his hotel. Two ANBU landed in front of them."Uzumaki-chan, Your out late and why are you with this Suna shinobi?"

Naruko smiled and did the hidden hand sign for friend. "I'm taking him to the hotel, He has been a very good gentleman. Is there something wrong?" The ANBU both nodded and took off. "They care about my mental state. I kinda have a bad habit of..." Before she could finish a drunk glared at the pair. "Damn demon bitch, hic."

She was about to snap the mans neck but a wall of sand stopped her. When it moved out of the way the man was dead with his sake bottle shoved down his throat. "Hmm. The poor man most have tripped while drinking. What a sad way to go." Gaara smirked as he continued on the path. Naruko was trying not to let it bother her but the boy just killed so she did not have to. She was not sure how to handle it.

(A/N I hated the writen exams so I removed it for ...reasons)

The second exam was held in a training field that looked like solid flat ground for a square mile. The proctors were watching as the teams arrived. Gaara and Naruko had decided to help remove most of the opposing teams. She looked at the other two girls and her friends doing the hand sign for Kurama and dark and KI. They replied as ready. Soon she looked Gaara in the eyes and let loose her fox grin.

The chill swept through every proctor there as they looked right at her grin. It took years of training to not flinch when two massive waves of Biju chakra and KI collided. When a third one pulsed in the mix, more than half the teams were passed out or backing away quickly. The waves ended as Ibiki smiled at the blond. "Anko, remind me to have her offered a place in T&I if she wants it." Anko was just grinning. She loved the different states Naruko's victims were in but to impress Ibiki as well.

The two Jinchuriki looked at a girl about Naruko's age and smiled. They found another one and Naruko knew she wanted help. Dark slipped a piece of paper in the girls pocket as Ibiki started to talk. "Greeting. Welcome to the Chunin exams. Those of you who are so far back may now leave, and please take the unconsciousones with you. As you can see there are Chunin and jonin up here who stood there ground at the small display of true KI. Thank you Naruko for not actually killing anyone this time and not using your ...bloodlust either. OK so that made my job easier. Intimidation, determination, will power, and resolve. That is part of being a shinobi. But to waiver so quickly is not the path of a Chunin. All those still remaining please follow Mitarashi Anko to training ground 44. And will the three teams who participated in that event be ready to defend your actions.

They arrived for the next exam with Naruko a little worried. She did not want her team to fail because of that. But as the Proctors handed out forms and Anko advised of the killing rules, 5 more teams dropped out. Only the Suna, All the rookie Leaf teams as well as 2 Rain, 1 Kusa,1 Oto, 1 Stone, and 2 Waterfall, and a Kumo team were left. Anko was glad to see the numbers drop.

AS they got their scrolls, Naruko had to explain about the deal and about fixing Gaara's seal. The Hokage would be told but the fact of the matter is they were actually working together. She did warn that the third Biju chakra was unexpected however Kurama says it was a cry for help. When she left there was talk of how long she was in there. She smiled and walked to her team. Anko decided to try one last bit. "Naruko-chan, Just remember to not kill everybody. That is the way of Mist, not Konoha."

If they were not scared before they were now. Naruko had her fox grin on and even Kina was looking at the teams like pieces of meat. Sakura was standing by a tree cursing then punched the tree causing it to fall away. "Why am I stuck with this, do you know how long it takes to get that gore smell out of my gear?"

The gates opened and her team just walked in as if not caring. When they entered the tree line she laughed. "I really wish I could have seen that look on teme sooner. I swear he must have used a Genjutsu during the KI clash." Sakura shivered and collapsed taking deep breaths. "I.. I don't ever want to be in a battle against you and who every that other one was." "Who, Gaara-san, oh he is the Kazekage' son and his team is his brother and sister. He ...also carries the Ichbi..." "WHAT!"

They had relocated after that shout and Sakura apologized. "He was at your place last night without a shirt and you feeling him up while fixing his seal. Who's bright idea was the whole 'let use a lot of KI' plan anyway?" Kina was sniffing around as they jumped to the tree tops. "Mine but he added the part with Biju chakra. And now we know there is a third Jinchuriki here." Naruko tilted her head. "Dark says to head slightly East and not to follow the Suna. Oh and 1 rain team is down...He what?...Oh well then its ok."

The two girls descended and Kina warned of blood in the air. Naruko shook her head, "Gaara ...remove one of the teams. They did try to kill him for a bounty after all." Kina looked Naruko in the eyes sternly then sighed as did Haru. "You said that like it was nothing. Is he as bad as you?" "Hmm. No he was worse. Start with a lunatic turned chakra spirit, a fucked up seal that allowed the Biju and spirit to effect his emotions, add insomnia, and his own father orchestrating their version of Fox hunts. OH and ordering his own uncle whom actually cared for the boy to assassinate him. Yeah, he outclassed me big time. But I fixed the seal and spirit so that cured the insomnia. Now he has control, Shukaku the Ichbi is working with him, and his dad is so gonna piss himself when they get home."

"Naruko, would you fuck me now. I am trying to find how you say all this as if its normal everyday things. So if you finger me into an amazing orgasm then I'll stop worrying." Kina had her lustful look going and Sakura just shook her head. "Great, the Inuzuka's in heat and Naruko is being weirder than usual. How do I ever get out of being corrupted around you two?" They headed on till Kina And Haru smelled fresh blood.

The Kusa shinobi were fighting the Sound and barely holding their own. Kina yelped as a high pitch hit her ears. Naruko watched the movements and realized were the sounds came from. "OK this will be fast so Kina, Haru, get ready. Sakura, I want you to flank the red head with the flute. Kusa is defending so they will not be a threat." She took a deep breath and focused her will over the shadows. All sound weapons stopped and the next thing heard was a pair of twisters flying at the enemy. They had no chance as Kina was pissed at the pain they caused her ears. When she looked at the devastation and the two wounded shinobi she smiled...Then stomped the closest one in the balls.

Sakura did her best wicked grin as she punched a chunk of tree toward the Sound girl. It hit her full force but she stood up. "What was that bitch. A slap. My Fucking Kage does that with his farts. What did you think that was going to do?" "Distraction."grined Sakura. "Hunh...SHIT."

Naruko was ducked behind her and in a quick movement the Sound shinobi went flying straight into a tree. Naruko holding the tiger sign.

Her team mate winced at the move knowing full well what it did. As they turned to look at the other team Kina tossed Naruko the scroll they needed. "Well this looks bad. Can you three keep going?"

The girl of the group looked at the blond leader and blinked. "Are you...did you give me this?" She held out the note. "Yup, Oh I see. Kurama says hello Chomei. He says I need to fix your seal soon, as it is repressing you own chakra as well as hers." The Kusa team looked confused but allowed Sakura to give them first aid.

"Fuu. My name is Fuu. Yes I hold Chomei and I have spoken with him but how did you know?" Naruko explained and even told about Gaara. "So he was the other one. OK that make sense but why help us?" That made Naruko upset as she explained about helping the Biju and their vessels from the Jinchuuriki fate. When they finished up both teams headed off in different directions. When the teams arrived they noticed that something was off. Soon it was down to the Leaf and Sand and Sound team. Fuu had told Naruko that her team would pull out. She cared for her team mate who needed more medical attention.

The second part ended and the teams were told to train for a month. The last part would be a tournament. Naruko was happy to get a brake and the next day Fuu came to visit. Kiba took a clone on a date so only the girls and Gaara was around. Kankuro stayed at the Hotel with their jonin,due to what happened with Konohamaru. And Tamari followed Gaara to the Inn. She had a hard time with the news but after seeing her brother curled up in a nearby bed sleeping peacefully, she just agreed to accept it.

Fuu looked at them nervously but trusted Naruko after the whole exam business. They watched as Naruko worked diligently to alter and fix the seal. Soon Fuu woke up crying with happiness. Her body was so light and the pains of chakra use were gone. The girl smiled as a beetle flew in to the room and landed on her hand. Naruko had the sudden urge to let her meet the Abarame . Soon it flew away and Fuu passed out. She was placed in a room nearby and the girls had a talk with Tamari about Gaara's past. Hinata saw the hidden rage when the girl spoke and remembered how she felt when it came to Naruko.

That day The Civilian council was in a panic. Inuzuka Kiba was seen holding Naruko's hand as they were resupplying at a weapon shop. At the same time that Hyuuga Hinata was seen cloths shopping with Uzumaki Naruko. And at the same time said Uzumaki was giving the 2 Suna shinobi a tour of the market distinct. Sarutobi heard the report of the day and nearly passed out laughing so hard. He did wonder about the part when a Kusa girl was seen at the Inn.

 **(A/N so I hope everyone is ok with this so far as I am doing a lot of updates at once due to working my hands raw all week(and weekend) but got bills to pay and family to care for. Alas I shall not be sure when next I post but be assured there is more waiting to be released to my fans.**

 **"'May your minds be ever hungry for new things to imagine." ~KAOS DRAGOS**

 **FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **I do own a very nice cook ware set with matching bowls. LOL**

 **Please enjoy this next installment of well deserved fun...(grins evilly)**

 **My appologies for the delay but as you know life is never set in stone and schedules are not perfect.**

The last day before the Final part Of the Chunin exams. …...

The Inn was empty save for the usual clones and one very content cleaning boy. He got to know more about the girl he had a crush on as he cleaned around the place. He also let her know that there were times when she was gone that he could have sworn some one was on the roof and third floor. He stayed off that floor as ordered but he really did think someone was up there.

Naruko liked the kid and also learned he knew something about plumbing. She let him up there once with clone escort to help with a sink. He behaved but kept blushing as he walked by the rooms. He did tell the clone that he never heard of a seal under a sink and the water valve must have been twisted when it was put there. He had a hunch that was important but he continued playing dumb just to be around her.

When the Boss returned from her errands she calmly went up to inspect the seal. Dark was also trying to figure out who placed it. Before they could test it the boy called up. " -sama, there are people to see you. They are not from Konoha." She sighed and had Dark pace a shadow layer around the seal just to be safe. When she stepped off the stairs she saw Gaara and both his siblings. Baki stood at the doorway awaiting permission to enter. She bid him in and saw the boy doing his best to serve tea for them. "I'm Sorry ma'am, I'm not good at this part." With a pat on the head she finished as he went off to finish his work for the day.

"We have a spy." Gaara said coldly as he placed a piece of paper on the table. The same seal pattern as the one in the sink. "This was in our shower. And Fuu found one behind her toilet. Her beetle friend found it." Kankuro was not as nervous but when he realized there were several Naruko's around he started to twitch.

"Calm make-up boy,..(she teased and giggled) I have a Biju so this many clones is easy. But I do need to know something..Can you help me with this seal?" That caused some confusion. "Your chakra strings can touch the seal from a distance so only the string will be effected. I can do a shadow filter to keep it from backtracking to you ….if you agree to help willingly." She looked at Gaara who simply shrugged. Kankuro had spent the past weeks not fearing Gaara's next massacre and even joking around with his brother. Hell Gaara even gave him a brotherly hug with out threatening his life. He smiled and agreed. So a bit later, out side in the yard, with the seal from the piece of the sink (removed by shadow jutsu) and a very nervous Kankuro, they watched as his thread hit the seal. (KASHINK) An bush of solid Ice spikes erupted skewering everything around for a couple feet.

"Tamari...Were exactly was that seal in the shower?" "Close to the piping...Oh Kami, if it hit the water pipe it would have expanded farther. Baki can you inform the Hokage?" He nodded but Naruko stopped him. "Here this is my personal Messaging paper, he will hear you out completely."

They walked back in to see a shocked boy. "M..Ma'am...was that the thing on your sink?" She nodded as he sighed. "I got close to that but nothing happened. I'm so glad your safe." Gaara looked at the kid and saw the look of a fanboy. "So whats his story."

Naruko laughed as they got back to the lobby. "He got caught trying to steal something so after I really punished him, I made him do chores. He was so good that I made a contract with his parents. He is really good at keeping the place clean."

Tamari held her breath Gaara just looked at the boy down the hall working, and of course Kankuro had to ask. "What was it he was stealing?" Naruko grinned as the three looked at her. "My underwear." She sipped her tea as if meant nothing. Tamari just jaw dropped, Gaara looked at the kid with a tiny bit of respect and Kankuro closed his eyes trying not to even think of what would posses someone to try that with this girl.

The night rolled in as Baki returned with news that several of the Chunin participants had those seals in their rooms. All of them were near water sources that would be used the day of the final exam. It is also noted that the Iwa were not worried about the seals. Naruko decided to Pull one of her better pranks. By that morning none of the Iwa had been seen but after a search all members were found stuck to their beds by a very gooey substance. A note told others not to touch as it will last for a whole day.

The finals...

Kiba looked at the girl across from him gulping. He knew his luck was shitty but to be paired against his sister was just evil. "Hey sis, any chance you would be willing to let me off with an quick defeat?"

"Nope, Naruko said I had to make you go all out or she would plant stink bombs in my room. And we both know she can do it." Kiba felt his blood drain at the reminder of one of those bombs, it took a week to get the smell out of his nose.

He looked at Naruko hoping for some idea of what she was up to. "Kiba-koi. If you win, I'll let you pick a room on the third floor." His eyes widened as he turned back to his sister. "Gominisai, I will not be losing today."

"HAJIME!" They were off but Kina had the lead with her stamina. Then she saw a flash of a grin. Kiba unleashed his Double headed Fang over Fang. Kina tried to find an opening but barely dodge it. She and Haru looked around as the spinning attack flew over them. She felt rain on her face and arms then saw Haru whimpering. 'Acid? No he would not go that far...sniff...OH KAMI, hes dead.' "Kiba you asshole ..(urk)...when I get clean..(urk), oh you are so..." she ran off to the waiting area as the ref called the winner. Kina had shunshined away form the arena and straight to her compounds showers. Dynamic Marking was a bit extreme but Kiba was determined to win at any cost.

"Naruko, please tell me you were being honest. I might need the safe zone from her for a couple weeks." He whispered in her ear what happened. Her laughter was cause for alarm to the others. Till she kissed him on the lips and told him she was serious and he could move to the third floor, with Hinata if she won her match.

The next match was in fact Hinata versus Neji. She heard the comment and wanted so much to not disappoint the one she was falling for. Neji just shook his head, "Do you think you can keep her and lead the Hyuuga. I will show you that even if she is your focus, she will be your downfall." Hinata blinked at his words till she saw Naruko scowl. "Did...did you just say she would cause me to lose my place in the clan. No you just said she is not good enough for the Hyuuga." The look in her eyes made Neji twitch. The elders told him to test her resolve and her right to be a Hyuuga. They said that she would bare a caged bird seal if she lost.

The fight started with both flying into close combat. The moves were near perfect but soon she was pushing back his defense. He felt the very air harden before her fist. The Earth based style of the gentle fist was being defeated by her version and as he tried to stand ground, she started to breath slowly into the rythem.

He felt the blows slid past his blocks and as each combo landed his moves slowed. He realized all too late that she was not closing his chakra points but merely choking them with every miss hit. He was losing to her technique as easily as he had insulted her bond with Naruko.

He jumped back to get his mind clear giving her the opening. Her hands flew into the signs as he prepared to counter her Attack. When she started to hit his pressure points with the _**Water bullet no jutsu,**_ He fell to the ground. Defeated by a class D jutsu and with out taking a direct hit from her punches.

He headed to his team as the Elders came to him. Before they could admonish him they were hit with a wave of KI. Naruko was standing behind the still weakened boy. "Neji, that was a great job. I doubt that any of these antiques could have held out or even realized how she was effecting your chakra points." She walked over to Hinata smiling."I will be glad to give you a room next to mine on the third floor for when you need a break from these foolish and blind elders." Before they could retort Hiashi was behind them as well. "Use your eyes Hyuuga Elders, look at Neji closely.

They did so and stayed silent as Hinabi started to reopen the points. It was actually less painful but the damage to his pressure points meant he would be numb for a couple hours.

The next match was Gaara versus Lee, the match was very intense as they pulled out all the stops, but Lee did get caught in Gaara's sand coffin. The ref called it as Lee could only move his face that was exposed. Gaara walked over the the boy, "I am glad that Naruko fixed my...problem. I would have killed you with out a single wasted effort. But I am finding that not killing is a very good way to get stronger." He let Lee down and watched as the boy sulked away muttering about wanting to keep going against Gaara, and about 'youth' and 'mercy'.

The fights went on till the last preliminary was called. Uzumaki Naruko versus Uchiha Sasuke. He was as much a power hungry ass as ever since he was allowed to do the Exams so soon after graduating to Genin. But Naruko was not about to let that pride get anyone killed. Well anyone but himself. As soon as she walked into the arena wearing an outfit resembling ANBU and her hair in 9 braided tails with Kunai at the ends, The Barrier Masters from all the participating villages jumped to the railing.

She whistled at the many layers of protection for the on lookers. Then she laughed as the refs were also on the other side of those jutsus. "Sasuke, don't get a big head about that. Its only to ensure I don't hurt an innocent bystander. Oh and to keep the blood off them." He Glared at her and put all the KI he had into his next words. "Shut up and lose Bitch, That way I can prove your nothing but a KIBAKU FUDA!" The KI hit her as the ref cried "Hajime".

Naruko stayed in the center of the arena as she watched the jerk activate Sharingan. Her face was stone cold emotionless and her form was as if she did not care she was in a match. He charged at her with a grin. 'she's in my jutsu thinking we are waiting for the ref.' As he stepped within her space ready to stab her with a kunai...

(CLANG) His weapon was knocked out of his hand and her fingers were wrapped around his throat. He looked to see her hair was moving on its own and every one of the kunai were aimed at nerve clusters. "You are a fool that even killing would be a punishment to Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami. L will now break you. And if you don't see the fault in your own soul, then I will ensure you are never going to be a shinobi again.

He was thrown sideways slamming into a wall. He growled at her and charged again unleashing his Jutsus and kunais. He got close enough to strike as she was distracted only to see her facing him. He used a Kawarmi to get away and watched as the fires of his jutsus were spinning above her. They never hit her, they were redirected into a cyclone of chakra.

After the fifth attempt she sighed and flicked her hand at him. He dodged the senbons as they stuck into the wall. "Shit I thought you were going to break me bitch, did the dog breath and Fan girl make you soft?" He barely saw the Fires aimed at him or the rest of the kunais around her get tossed at him. He certainly did not see her right there in front of him till he heard the sound of cloth tearing. He looked down to see her hand him something pale and long with bends...his arm. He looked over to see the missing limbs original place was empty and then he glared at her. His mind racing into madness as he knew this would hurt his shinobi career.

"I am going to have the council make you pay for that with your body. How dare you take an allies arm in an Exam?" SMACK. He blinked to see the world sideways. No.. he was flying sideways and his cheek was burning. He tasted blood in his mouth and his tongue found a cut in his mouth. The wall ended his fight and as he tried to get up he felt something touch his leg. A black katana was sticking out of it. After a mere 30 seconds he was a pincushion with a katana in each limb (except the one already removed.) She looked at him with out any emotion.

"Do it. Finish me off. Your nothing but a killer and that's the way it has been since you were two." He had said it and she looked at him with her first sign of emotion...pity. "You should know, they were trying to molest a beaten bloodied 2yo girl. And for your information, those memories were only given to the T&I dept and the Hokage. I injured a liability that thinks its a shinobi. You used a Genjutsu before the ref called out. And you claimed you would make me pay with my body. What does my body have to do with your weakness? Finally you just stated classified information that is not privilege to even the Clan heads. Well except Yamanaka but he was the one who pulled it out."

She looked at the ref to call it and he did. The barriers were dropped and the Hokage and Kazekage both entered the arena at the same time Fugaku shunshined with Mikoto to their side. "Naruko..." The woman looked like she was torn for her son who was near dead and amputated. But he did all those thing and probably more. "Mikoto, Fugaku. Do you wish for him to keep his arm?"

Everyone froze at the words till Naruko held out the limb that back a layer of black at the separated end. "It is off but not actually removed. Two senbons stuck out of Sasuke's shoulder were the nerves for his arm should be. She had numbed it so he could not feel it was still connected.

"Uzumaki Naruko, as a mother I beg for your mercy. Please don't kill him and let him keep his arm.. but as a woman I want him to be reminded every day of what his actions have done."

"SO BE IT." She reattached the arm and dissolved the shadow weapons. The Uchiha screamed as all the pain flooded his mind and then he stared at the red eyed woman before him. Her hand was covered in red chakra and the nails elongated into claws. She pierced his chest just deep enough to leave a very visible scar. Her hand rotated as it created a spiral connecting in the center. "I mark you Uchiha Sasuke with the brand of the UZUMAKI. May all who see you as remember that you willingly made an enemy of the Blond Kibaku Fuda."

She walked away as the ANBU grabbed the boy. The adults headed out. With a lot to talk about. When Naruko entered the waiting area she stepped away from everyone's view. Her body screamed to kill the boy, her heart was raging in her chest, even the shadows seemed to sharpen at her gaze. She had to get calm but she couldn't.

" **KIT LOOK OUT!"**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naruko looked up to see shinobi headed her way. 'Oto?' three others where with them and her mind was reeling from not killing Sasuke. 'ANBU?...no..NO!' "ROOT!" she cried out as a wave of vertigo and nausea hit her. She tried to get her bubble up but her body and mind rebelled with a migraine. Trying desperately to do something her ears registered two voices saying in unison, " Twin Fang over Fang!"

Four spiraling storms tore across the sound ninjas and knocked them back. The ROOT dodged them only to land in front of a very angry Hyuuga Hinata. The strikes were direct and vicious as she locked all the chakra points on one of them. The other two turned back to Naruko tossing a real Bomb tag at her.

Out in the main arena area, the Kages were discussing the events as an unexpected visitor arrived. "Hello sensei." Hissed the pale skinned snake of a shinobi. "I have come for your little power house down there. But your in my way." A barrier suddenly encased the men as they started to fight Orochimaru. They did not see the arena wall explode or the blond flying into the combat area.

Naruko was trying to get up as two ROOT jumped towards her. They froze when a massive swarm of insects created a cloud around the injured girl. Two Abarame and Shino stepped out of the other side rooms. "She is a friend, we protect our friends. Do you think you can harm her with out being killed?" Shino's words held the hidden rage that he and his fellow clansmen held at the attackers.

" **Kit? Kit? Naruko-chan get up. Don't make me take over, I can't hold back if I do."** The sound of concern and regret was laced into every word as Kurama continued to try and motivate the girl he cared about. The sudden loss of her other voice confused her till she opened her eyes to the shadow covered ground around her...no the entire arena floor. 'Dark..what?'

"Shh. Focus on them. I'll be your senses till they recover. Now lets have some fun since the Bug Clan has them delayed." Naruko stood slowly as she looked around. Her mind barely read the scenes. Inuzukas fighting the Oto. Hinata was holding her own against another Oto. Sounds of combat all over the village and the large cube barrier above her. "Dark lets play that game we loved when I was five."

Even with out a form Naruko could feel see the 'grin on his face'. "Shino. Shifting clouds." The boy looked at the others and all nodded. The ROOT watched as the bugs moved in an odd pattern and saw a couple openings. One took the bait and landed beside the blond. He never felt the blade slide through his neck or even back stab into his heart. He just dropped dead. The other seeing only bugs tried the same. This time it was Shino's Kunai and bug jutsu that killed the man. The bodies sank into the black earth as an explosion erupted outside. 'Don't need bodies if we have witnesses.' She smiled at the darkness below her then heard Hurizen cry out in pain. Her rage took over as the Abarame cleared out of the area.

"DARK get me in there NOW!" she roared with primal power and looked at the pale snake inside the barrier. 'It will hurt but I can do it. Do you want me to get them two to safety as well? I do have a price for that.'

"DO IT!" She sank into the black at her feet only to raise up between the Kages and the sennin. The two men slowly sank down as her form took on the features of a very angry woman with 9 glowing golden tails, red slitted eyes, and fox like features. Her tails curled in front of her pulling in the chakra and tightening it into a marble.

"So the little girl wants to be a big bad woman, I could help that be a reality. Give me your body and I'll give you pleasures these fools could not dare to speak of. What are you doing?" Naruko opened her mouth as a black substance flowed out covering most of her face and her throat. She grinned as she chomped down on the marble. Orochimaru blinked at the suicide action not feeling the survival instinct prickle on his brain.

Her mouth opened as a single word echoed across the village. A single declaration of hatred and power. A single command from a being of death and destruction. Everyone heard the sound and felt the power behind it. The enemy froze in their tracks and the giant snakes coiled up in defense. The blinding light erupted from the arena flying away from the village. And the shock wave knockdown ally and enemy alike.

" ** _DIE!"_** BOOM

The Biju command as she decided to call it was he release of all the compressed chakra using her moth as a focusing point and aiming with said mouth. The beam of solid chakra ripped out incinerating the snake and shattering the barrier. It continued out till it left a massive scar behind the arena. The walls of the arena in front of her were obliterated as was 2 of the Oto that held the barrier. The Kages looked out as the black around them returned them. "Naruko?" Hokage looked at the woman blinking as he saw her features. Then with out thinking he shunshined to grab her before she fell off the edge. Her energy spent and body weakened from the move.

The morning came as she woke up in her bead with a very worried Kiba and Hinata. "M..Morning...that did happen right?" The two looked at each other with a slight sweat drop. "Oh..That is a yes. Can I get an update and why am I at home and not the hospital, not that I mind the wonderful caregivers here."

They both laughed as Kiba explained that the Oto was attacking all over the village and that remains of ROOT local units were with them. They had seen the group going for her when Kina and Kiba's ears started hurting. Kina remembered from the forest. When they saw her doubled over they acted.

"SO I did see four of that technique. Thank you. And tell Kina and Haru and Akamaru thanks as well."

Hinata told of how they were diverted to her so she could try and shut the down but only got one. They also did not see the bomb tag till it exploded. She hung her head in shame but Naruko's kind touch to her cheek and small smile eased her. The rest of the enemy stayed to fight the genin in the room while the ROOT went after her. Shino heard the blast and thats when he stepped in. As for after that...they were not very sure. But she was so exhausted that the Hokage himself was holding her.

Hinata kept looking the blond over blushing as Kiba was doing everything he could not to look anywhere but her eyes. Finally he asked,: Umm.. Naruko? Not that I mind but...what happened to your...figure?" "KIBA?" "What you were curious too."

She looked down not understanding till she saw that her breast were at least a mid D cup. And her scars were nearly invisible. Her arms and legs still looked toned but with a more feminine shape. Hinata handed her a mirror. Her face was smoother and she blinked at the mature woman looking back at her. "This...is different." She suddenly realized her voice was held a sultry touch to it. "OH the fun I can have. Kiba are you ashamed to look at me now?" He blushed so much he passed out face first into the side of her bed. Hinata just giggled til she watched Naruko open her bed robe to check out the goods. That larger size and slight giggle made her start to blush. "Hmm. Lets see." Naruko tested one of her breast then groped one of Hinata's causing her to faint as well. "Yup she is now a bit smaller."

After creating 7 clones to help her get some more details and take the two loved one to their rooms to rest she laid back and slipped into the mind scape. Her first reaction was one of pure hysterics. As Kurama was no longer in the cage but sleeping beside a statue of her in her primal form. The seal was posted to were a plaque would go and the giant smug look on the sleeping Biju just made it more entertaining.

"Hello Naruko. We let you rest and I did some redecorating. Nice job on the love nurses. They would never had left you side other wise. You did notice right?" Naruko had seen Hinata in a leg splint and Kib's arm was in a cast. "They were so proud of protecting you that they did not even care of their own wounds. Now were shall we start?"

"The ROOT." The form dark chose this time was a doppelgainger of her. "Well we gathered that Danzo had ties with another devious individual from Konoha. But we did not suspect that the entire Oto village was under that person's control. Orochimaru the snake sennin." Naruko remembered the face before she used her 'Biju Command'. "Oh and even better was the part where you passed out and were propositioned by a snake."

"WHAT?" This caused Kurama to wake up. **"Manda the chief of the snake summons saw you annialate the bastered. So she offered you her contract. Dark here used every shadow he could reach and proceeded to become a snake bigger than that one. It was very entertaining to see her royal pain shrink with fear as she realized who was protecting you. All I did was heal you so the Hokage could get you out of there if need be. The snake backed off after a new deal was made. Anko sends her regards."** Naruko looked confused till Dark stated the deal was for Anko to be a snake sage instead. That would completely lock Orochimaru out of the contract if one of his back up plans to resurrect did succeed.

"Naruko dear, you have slept for three days. Now you have very important things to do. I had the clones head to the hokage for his update as well as go to the tailor for better fitting clothes. I believe we can get some of you favorites altered a bit but not soon enough." The shadow groped herself grinning. "these will be troublesome as they altered your balance. Training tomorrow is a must. Now for the really good news." Naruko looked at her dopple and smirked, "What could be better than sexy mature and explosively deadly Uzumaki Naruko?"

"Sasuke is in prison." (3...2...1) "WHAT?"

"T&I found that he made a deal with the snake for power and in exchange sold out the village. Also his price was to have you as a sex toy and Orochimaru could have the babies to research on, if he wanted them. Yeah that was a fun sight as his mother nearly ripped out his eyes herself. Instead, they sealed his chakra points near his eyes and tossed him into prison till you pressed charges. Oh and the Hokage wanted to give you a message from the Kazekage. Now let the clones do all that and get some rest I fear that when your... lovers wake up you will be interrogated again."

She did as suggested but part of her was feeling something was left out. Something important. Her mind slipped into the beginnings of dreams and she actually rested peacefully knowing her friends had saved her life.

" **You didn't tell her."** "No I did not." **"She will be ticked. I think I will stay out of it but she will want answers." "** Oh that is a fact I will not deny, but for now she needs to rest. Besides what could she do anyways. Its not like she can just undo the past few days." **"She is gonna jump the dog boy when she gets up, and that sweet little girl. I blame you but it is my power. Good night(yawn)."**

The next day she awoke to the smell of breakfast and a loud growl. Her stomach had stated its demands. She dressed in a new bra and sweatpants with a house robe incase they had guests. Kiba and Hinata were working together in the kitchen. "Good morning, I see you two are getting along."

Kiba jumped as he heard her voice. "How did you sneak up on me?" Akamaru looked at her whimpering behind the table leg. She leaned down and signaled him. The puppy charged her with his tongue flying. Her laughter was the result of the unbeatable " **happy puppy no jutsu'.** "Ok boy calm down and tell me these two have been this nice the whole time." The happy bark and tail wag made her smile at the others.

"Hinata looked at the blond and leaned over to the counter. "Sit down please, breakfast is almost ready. Oh and stop making that face. Kiba and I have decided that we are going to get along as long as we both make you happy." Kiba nodded as he danced around the brunette to put plates on the table. He saw Naruko frown as she took a good look at the cast and splint.

"Stop that!" The voice was just barely a command and she blinked seeing Kiba's stern look. "We are shinobi. This is always a possibility. And you have no grounds for complaints after doing that ...jutsu to the snake bastard." Breakfast was served as they discussed what had been happening around town since that day. She also was glad to hear that Gaara was promoted to Chunnin as well as one of the other Leaf shinobi that had been trying for four years. The woman was responsible for putting barriers and delegating tasks while observing the whole arena. A lot to do in a little bit of time. Naruko was gonna find her and congratulate her. Soon it grew quiet as the two looked at each other.

"Spill it you two."

Hinata sighed. "Your team is gonna be on down time unless a new sensei is assigned or until Kakashi gets out of the hospital, it will be a bit as he...over did it with his jutsus. His eye is damged and only the Uchiha will treat him but they are hesitant and it is causing delays." Naruko did not get upset but she did show annoyance.

"I'll talk with Fugaku-sama about it. Any word on other casualties?" They stayed silent a little too long. "No one we really knew but all clans lost a few people. The funeral is tomorrow. Will you be sending a clone?"

"No, I owe everyone the respect of going in person. I do need to go see the Hokage today as well he said he had something to talk to me about." They finished breakfast and everyone helped wash dishes. Naruko helped re-wrap Hinatas splint and looked over Kiba's cast. She left 10 clones to help them and do the daily routines. Then made 10 more to retrain with her new assets changing her balance.

The Hokage was just finishing his morning paperwork as his clone finished the assignments and another debriefed the ANBU. He never thought about it till he heard how Naruko did so many things in day with her Kage Bushin. He looked up as the door opened slowly. He did not feel the presence till the tiny knock was heard. "Come in...Naruko?" He looked at the woman in front of him (controlling his perverted side) and wondered where the little tomboy went after that day.

"Come in, sit please, are you okay to be up and about?" He realized yesterday was a clone and he knew it was coming by the chakra signature but this Naruko was different. "Dear girl, your not a clone, I am glad to see your okay but please explain this..transformation to me, why do you look so mature?"

"Not sure but I had to tap into a lot of Kurama's power and in to Dark's as well to get you and Rasa to safety. I guess when he said there was a price this was it. Now please tell me, Why was ROOT involved?" The Hokage sat down beside her as his clones continued to work. He froze as he realized she had leaned over and hugged him. An actual hug like when she was so little.

(sigh) "Danzo is dead we saw to that but he made deals with Orochimaru so we think the snake had access to the command seals for the ROOT ANBU. Also when you..."

"Killed him?"

"Yeah, the Oto and the ROOT gave up right away. The Jutsu you used ripped the connection for the seals away. Some of them were in pain, others passed out from exhaustion. The rest cheered then surrendered. They all allowed interrogations. And they all stated...Uchi-"

"Sasuke was in on it willingly."

"Yeah. SO what do yo want to do?"

"Remove his eyes and strip him of his clan rights. Brand him as a traitor so he can fell the loathing and hatred I lived through, if he commits suicide then he was truly weak but if he lives through it... then he will start to know what real power and strength is." The years that the old man had lived seemed evident on this young woman with that very clear and wise decision. "Oh and since he did this while 'under clan care', have the Uchihas heal Kakashi's eye as reprimand for their negligent actions."

"Almost 14 years old and you already sound like a Hokage, I also see you look like a grown woman and sound like one but please be kind to the men of the village. Most of us think with our bodies before our minds." Naruko gave a foxy grin to the Hokage that nearly broke his control, "Ok Jiji. But I do need a favor...I kinda need missions so I can buy some bigger bras and panties." The old man was out cold with a nose bleed and his clones popped with the same look.

The evening came as Naruko arrived back at home. She smiled as she saw Shino talking to them. With out a bit of hesitation she ran up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much. I really don't think I could have won that fight with out you and your clan." He hugged her back hesitantly. And was glad his large coat hid the bulge he was getting from the womanly body against him. "I am glad to repay your kindness. But what happened to you. You look …. beautiful." Naruko blushed at the words.

They ate dinner as Shino was telling his team of Kurenai's request to come see them. Naruko approved and even told Shino he was always welcome. The night rolled in slowly as Shino left and Naruko looked at a very sore Hinata.

 **LIME ALERT**

"Ok that's it. Hinata on the couch, Kiba I need some of that medical lotion. And a towel. Hinata looked worried as she was suddenly being de-pantsed by Naruko. Kiba turned away as he saw what was happening. "Stay. Good boy, we are going to do some bonding that is long over due. Kiba, strip."

He did so till only his boxers remained and turned to see Hinata and Naruko in only bra's and panties. Naruko was giggling and with her new giggling and sexy voice it was causing Kiba issues. Hinata saw the bulge and started to stutter. "Easy there. We are shinobi remember, modesty is a weakness. So Hinata, I'm going to use this lotion an use some chakra to help your leg but your going to take off, my bra then yours. Seriously, I had a clone help put it on. How do you deal with these things?" Hinata did as told and soon Kiba was sporting a massive woody. "Good now Kiba you better let that out before it makes a hole. He blushed but when she said it as a command, he smiled and dropped his boxers.

"Damn! You been hiding that from me. Bad boy. You need to be punished later. Hina-chan. Your turn." Hinata looked up to see Naruko stand and wiggle out of her panties. The sight of her nude body and free falling hair made Hinata squirm a bit, she care fully eased out of hers' and looked at Kiba who's jaw dropped he was looking at both of them. " Heaven, I am in heaven and will do as my angels command."

The girls laughed but soon Naruko's hands started to glide over the injured leg. "So the bone is set and healing nicely but it needs more time. Also I think you wet yourself a little." The coy remark pulled Kiba's attention to the bushy spot between Hinatas legs. A slight glisten was the last thing he saw be for a nosebleed knocked him out. Hinata noticed his still hard member was also tipped with something moist. Her mind snapped as she remembered her training. She passed out with a nosebleed. Naruko enjoyed the way her hands caused the Hyuuga to moan at the massage and kept going. She would have to 'massage' Kiba later for his obedience.

 **END LIME*************************************

When the two woke up they were still nude but covered by a sheet. They looked at the blond sleeping peacfully between hem and realised it was her bed. The smiles to each othe were quick as they snuggled closer to the object of their affection.

Morning rolled in and Naruko woke to a heavy and restrained feeling. She looked at the two bodies holding her in bad and chuckled a bit. Her lovers were so cute and content at the fact she let them in her bed willingly last night. Now she had to do more for them.

"Naruko, come in here for a bit please." darks request was a little too sweet as she slipped inside the mind scape. "Good to see your enjoying the new body so how about a new skill set as well or at least a change from the onld skills. I will give you some...tasks.. to do and how you complete them will determine what new abilities I will teach you. Kurama will also be working with you on the Biju chakra you can now access. Word of advise...take it slowly. That is a lot of unstable power to be using."

" **And whats that supposed to mean? As I recall, Its your bubbles and blades that have killed more..."** He stopped as he looked at the blond ith a serious thoughful face. **" However he is right. Lets discuss your apperance first. You had been forcibly matured due to my chakra, but that won happen again. You might also have activate your..heritage as an Uzumaki. You'll age slower than those around you. And then theres the new senses. They were enhanced to animal levels...don't make any more stink bombs. That would be..."**

"I would know how Kina and Kiba feel when I use them, I get it. I started to notice. Does this also explain my increased desire to jump my two body pillows keeping me company right now?"

Dark chuckled. "Yes and the reason you need to be wary of doing just that. I will need to add another internal seal till your ready to have children. And now for your answer."

She looked at them in deep thought and smiled as her head raised, "more power and less worries. Ok, I'm in. what do I need to do?"

Dark frowned, "First you have to decide, Keep my reaction ability or replace it with something else. The else will be decided on the next task. I sent word to the Hokage that you will be doing missions for self improvement alone. In the future you can allow others to join. Also I advised that you would need to recover from these missions before any debrief. Now lets let your lovers know they have to hold down the fort for a while without you. That will give them time to heal as well." Naruko hugged the surprised form of Dark. "Thank you, and I want a more controlled ability. Also I want Kurama and you to get along more...please?"

The next day was very trying as the shinobi council and the Hokaga were not wanting her to go on this mission. They even stated that she could be branded as a missing nin if she left without permission. She looked them over before her eyes turned crimson red and glowed. "Excuse a moment!" She growled as she dissappeared in a shadow. Second later the forest of death erupted in multiple massive explosions cause powerful shockwaves and a small earthquake, all that lasted for a full 30 seconds before she returned with her hair a bit messy and a tired look,like she just did a triathalon in less than a minute.

"Now," She said as she composed herself. "as I was saying. The mission puts money into the village while I learn less desructive and less fatal techniques. Also it goes with out saying that I am not in the mood to be played with today. I started this morning and with my massive charka reserves...well lets just say It is a good thing I still have some control today. So I'm going to let you decide what is better for Konoha. My better controlled abilities or the fact that Dark was doing this the correct way and will make me do this mission with or without your approval."

She left with their approval and a request to keep in touch as often as possible. The next three weeks were filled with traveling and training. She would creat 10 clones to train her new body and 6 more to train the chakra control with the Kyubii.

Soon she was at her destination, an old cave complex with seals and other signs of shinobi use. She smelled the blood as she walked in. The traps were too simple till she got near the hidden door. "I hope this is not as bad as you made it sound." The door opened and the sounds of someone running was heard. The sheer force of terror and fear hit her like solid air. She walked in calmly and slowly.

She had found one of Orochimaru's lairs.

 **(A/N First I am so sorry for the delays but work and home life (plus a loss of my focus/muse) has caused me to stall out this story. SO I have a problem. Do I go full evil cold and heartless with this story or do I do a redemption and happy ending? Im going to try and put up a poll soon but Comments or also a great way to know. I am also going to toss out one of my other stories just to see if it gets any followers soon.**

Omake a couple days before she left for the mission.

The look of sheer panic crossed her face and the anxiety attack was starting to manifest. "No...Not happening. NO...!" She could feel the hands holding her from running but the very sight of the small entrance sign was all she could focus on.

BATH HOUSE...Outdoor Hot Spring style Ossens.

Naruko was having a major panic attack at the idea of an out door bath. Let alone the fact I was a bath.

Showers were fine. The clan baths were ok. But this was not in her comfort zone. Kurama and Dark were both injoying her torment as her Hyuuga lover and her teammates dragged her to the curtain doorway.

Before she could slip away an arm was slung around her waste by a very drunk Tsume. "Come on Gaki. Those curves need some pampering and after all you've done for us, this one is on me."

Hana, Hinata, Sakura, Kina. (and Haru),as well as Anko and Kuranei followed the now whimpering blond being hauled into the pace over Tsume's shoulder.

A few minutes later she finall just shut down and let them wash her and lead her out to the heated stone work bath. She timidly stepped into the water with Hinata and sakura on her sides. "This feels nice. Ok so not really comforting but not as scary." They laughed as she carefully eased down into the water.

Anko got a smack on the head from her friend as she was staring at Naruko's bust. Tsume however went further. "how did you get a figure like that? No wonder my runt is smitten with ya."

Hana only frowned as she saw the blond's curves and realized she was lacking. "I guess thats why he went all out at the exams. A chance to shack up with that body evn before it...enhanced."

Naruko was finaly relaxing as she sighed into the steam. "I am so not ready for this. I still have to retrain my body. How do you ladies fight with all this extra weight moving aound? And don't get me started on the guys practically sporting boners as I walk by." This caused more laughter.

"Naru-kun? I heard you talking to my dad about an old village tradition, something that would keep you her in Konoha longer? Why would you want to leave us?" Hinata worried about her so much she sat right against the woman of her affections. "What is this tradition any ways?"

Naruko grined at Tsume. " oh yeah. Inuzuka Tsume-sama, Whats your verdict?"

"I like it. It really is an old custom but it does seem appropriate. I accept."

Hinata frowne till Naruko lokked her in the eyes. " I asked you dad to allow a special marriage tradition for clans that don't really have something holding them to the village. And after all the events lately...I only have two inportant things that would keep me here. You and Kiba. So a dual wedding of you and him to me as the last Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure. Your my anchors to this village." She kissed the stunned girl on the lips causing a couple blushes.

I really hope he gives in though because he told me he would have to discuss this with the elders as well. I think he would say yes if it was just his decision. We were discussing the part where I do not ask of Hyuuga business and they do not ask of Uzumaki business. He knew that would help them to agree. I did inform him that if they tried to ull anything I woud gladly step in directly to state my case...I think he actually smiled..For a brief second."

The others were silent as the details were spoken. Hana was the first to jump up. "Your gonna marry my brother!" Anko laughed so hard she nearly slipped under the water.

"She is gonna marry an Inuzuka and a Hyuuga. Can you see the fun that will be at the reception?" Tsume was completely excited and the other girls were giggling as they talked with Hinata. Naruko simply reclined in the heated water. Hearing a very odd purring from her connected resident. She nearly forgot about them. Dark however was mearly letting her relax and enjoying the sight of a contenet kyubi laying on this back with a look pure bliss...If the glazed eyes and loopsided grin was anything to go by.

"I will have to go on a very important mission first but it will be for the better when I get back. Then we can finalize the wedding plans." No one saw Naruko's frown at the word mission. But Kurenai could feel the sadness from the girl.

"Come back quickly Uzumaki-chan, Your loved ones will miss you greatly."

 **A/N ok so this is the part with a big feedback needed... I really want to stay on the happy positive in this story. I need input as I will either do a 2 year time skip with lots of flashback or do a couple chapters to fill in her travels then her return.**

 **PM or comment me for what is more preferred with my readers.**

 **P.S I thank all of you who have taken a liking to my work and I will always write when I can. (Jobs and homelife are never a simple thing.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N -Hello from the other side... im here to say that like all people with a form of ADHD I am now in a bind as to complete this story. I will give this lovely time skip with hint as to the future events but I am also going to great a post for all my other ideas (plot bunnies).**

 **I hope you will at least give them a glance and if you like them let me know and ill post more.**

 **Thank you again for all your time and reading pleasures. Kilo Beta**

Chapter 13

Two years later...

The eternal chunin of Izumo and Kotetsu looked up from their seats at the gate desk. The sight of 6 people was not unusual but the fact one of them was hold 2 massive barrels on his sholders was something new. The pair looked them over before jumping up from their seats..."NARUKO!"

"Hi guys, I m back." she said sheepishly. The pair just stared at the blond woman with a figure thet came close to rivaling the Great Tsunade. Her black battle kimono and leggings with orange trim and her hair below her hips braided into nine strands each tipped with tri-point shurikans. "Welcome back Uzumaki Naruko. We are so glad to see you."

The group consisted of an elderly man with grey civilian robes and pants. His white hair was long and pulled back. His face was worn and wise with two thin line of a mustach that actually strectched down a foot long at the tips. Accented by a thin but equally long goatee. The very cleche of old wise man look. Beside him stood a teenage boy in a battle robe a grey blue with matching pants and a sash holding a worn katana. He stood slighty infront of a girl of same age wearing a yukata in the same color and her arm was resting in the outer layer. They could see it was heavily wrapped up. The thought of a certain old warhawk hit them for just a second.

Beside Naruko was a large man that looked like he could rival an Akimichi in size and mass and, if the barrels he was holding was any indication, in strength as well. On his head was a tiny girl in simple clothing of a tomboyish nature. The girl was holding on to Narukos hand as they walked closer.

"These are friends of mine as this man(pointing to the old one) This is Ambassador Iro of the Hidden Village of the Void. He seeks an audience with the hokage and the civilian council."

"Mommy Naruko? Why are there men in the trees watching us?" The girl was looking right at the 3 ANBU on duty that day. One of them jumped down. The look of the ANBU with a dog mask was surprising but his words were soft. "We protect our gates from the shadows. You are very skilled to see us, What is your Name little one?"

"Im Mina and this is Gomma. We bring a gift of Sake for the trade deals." The girl looked barely 2 years old but spoke as if she was far older. That did not stop her from looking so cute as she spoke. "Are you a friend of mommy Naruko's?"

"I am. I will go inform the Hokage of your return." He shunsnined away as the others kept watch. Naruko looked at the faces of the two chunin with their jaws hanging. "Yes you two, she calls me mommy Naruko..." Her words stopped as she felt someone approching at high speeds. "Go sign in and tell them you are staying at the Uzumaki Inn." The group headed over to the desk as a white blur appeared before the woman. A lavender haird figure flew over the top of the blur and tackled the blond.

The crying of joy and happiness was heard as they looked at the girl wrapped around Naruko's form. "Please tell me your back. This is not some vile Genjutsu?" The Hyuuga looked at her with tears still falling. "Please tell me your staying."

"PUPPY!" Everyone looked at the tiny girl running over and hugging Akamaru as Kiba dismounted and walked over to help the women up.. "Akamaru, looks like your getting bigger. Kiba are you gonna tackle me too?" He swept her up in his arms hugging her and not wanting to let go. "Wel..welcome home Naruko."

The group were handing their ID cards to the Chunin as this was going on. Kotetsu looked at the large mountain of a man. " I will have to do a couple scanns to be sure that is what you say, no offence bu tit is procedeure." The man glared at them before looking at the blond. "They will be careful, it is needed...Besides if they approve of your wares then the council has no reason to deny it." The man looked back and nodded as he sat the barrel down. The thud told of its weight and both chunin sweatdropped. After a minute and Hinata finally stopped crying they finished the inspection.

"Mommy Naruko, is...is that the white eyed princess in your stories, and the handsome beast tamer too?" the words caused Kiba and Hinata to freeze up and stare at the child. "What do I have something on my face?" The sudden tongue bath from Akamaru and her giggling helped ease the tension.

Naruko shook her head and laughed. "Mina what did your mommy say about calling me that in Konoha?" The girl looked in deep thought. "OH yeah." She blushed deeply as she looked down and drug her toes on the dirt. "Mommy says not to call you mommy Naruko in public cause others would get the wrong idea. Sorry...But still are they?" When Naruko nodded the tiny eyes widened in admiration. " They are also the ones I'm gonna marry." Naruko said as the final enterance information was jotted down.

The whirl of leaves and an old man in white robes appeared. "Naruko, child where have you been? The last word I got from you was over 4 months ago." The hokage walkd up and hugged her not caring if it would get him hurt or not. His surprise was when she hugged him back and smiled. "Sorry jiji, I was getting everything ready. I am done with that mission. I also found some new friends ans allies for Konoha." Her kind actions made everyone look nervously at her, except the group she came with. "So can you get the civilian councile together..better make it the full council just so everyone has a voice..I have a lot to tell you and this will involve Ambassador Iro." The hokage Nooded at her. "Come to my office after you get everyone settled in. I will arrange a meeting by tommorow at the latest.( He turned to the others) On behalf of the village of Konoha I thank you for all you've done for our Naruko." With that he dissappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The group acompanied by the two entended and Akamaru who was happily letting Mina ride on his back walked through town towards the inn. "Naruko. I... I want to tell you before we get there that...there may be some changes.." Kiba was waiting for the explosion but when he saw her look waiting for more in fromation. "We did some remodeling and moved a couple rooms as well some painting inside and out. Oh and a kennel out back for any ninkun..."

"Kiba..Its sound wonderful. I was thinking of those things but I'm glad you all have aswell...What about the young man doing the cleaning?"

"He is studying to be a business manager for a cleaning company, the inn is his personal account and he would not allow anyone else to take on the task. We have been helping him with his studies so he is doing very well. Also you have..."

"Naruko?" Two voices sounded out as they neared the edge of town. A massive grey wolf with a girl that looked like Kiba approached them with a Pink haired girl looking in shock. The fact that Naruko was holding Mina's hand while walking was also a shock to them. "Look its the Pink haired maiden and the Grey Fang." The giggling little girl was trying to ease the mood but something else caught her eye. "Umm. Mo...I mean Naruko. You do know we have been followed right?"

Shino walked out of the shadows as they looked to where she was pointing. "Abarame Shino, its not nice to stalk us lovely young ladies. Now get over here and say hi." Naruko looked at him with a grim as he approched. "Sorry I was curious as to how she saw the ANBU. My bugs were watching the gates fro you. They told me of your arrival." Before he could say anything else two of the bugs landed on Mina. She looked at her nose and smiled. "They tickle, is he the Bug charmer. Yeay I get to meet all the people from mommy Naruko's stories...opps I said it again."

This time they all looked at her with questions and nervously looked at the pouting little girl.

"Mina..That is not nice to get her into trouble." The brunnette girl in the yukuta was looking at the girl with a stern glare. "Now If you do it again I wont let you eat at the place Naruko is always talking about."

The look of pure terror crossed her face as the words sink in. "NOOO NOT IKIRATU'S."

 **A/N Ok so that's a teaser for when i do keep it going. (need to really get my head into it again.)**

 **I am going to post some story ideas i did write a year ago and see if any of those will be interesting enough to get out.**

 **please let me know what yall think and also ..."never question my sanity, besides i'm the one having fun."**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N this is a slight filler slash teaser about the 2 years Naruko spent away. She did a lot of serious and silly things but until I get an ideaof where to go with the writing...Please vote on the poll on my authrs page. I am giving until end of February then will start where ever the coin lands.

PS. My wife is so demanding I continue this story or work on one of my ideas I posted to the plot bunnie hell of my other posted work. Please give me input and share the Fanfiction love...

LAST TIME

"Mina..That is not nice to get her into trouble." The brunnette girl in the yukuta was looking at the girl with a stern glare. "Now If you do it again I wont let you eat at the place Naruko is always talking about."

The look of pure terror crossed her face as the words sink in. "NOOO NOT IKIRATU'S."

The group took some rooms on the ground floor and Naruko smirked at the now missing walls between her room and Hinata's and Kiba's. It made things easier. Also the sight of a medium sized black nin-kun sleeping on Hinata's futon was odd. "So who is that?"

Hinata smiled as she walked over and petted the fluffy dog. "This is Yutamaru or Yuta for short. Tsume-sama said that with you dating Kiba and me, I needed to learn more about the Inuzuka clan. This pup would not stop following me when I visited them and even tried to follow me home."

Kiba cut in. "Clan law is if a pup likes you enough to leave the compound with you then they belong to you. Besides this one is more of a lover than a fighter. One good belly rub and she will do anything you ask." Naruko was laughing as she watched the said dog rool onto its back and give her the 'cme love on me' look. The next couple minutes were spent pampering the pup and a jealous Akamaru.

That night after simple introductions and some catching up the blond sent a clone to let her favorite Ramen chefs know she was back and that she was bringing a lot of business with her. She never expected to see the old stand closed with a sign saying 'please visit Akimichi BBQ'.

A slightly saddened Naruko and Mina led the group to the Bbq place but had to stare at the sign in shock. "AKIMICHI BBQ and ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN"

The Konoha group were laughing and the look and finally Hinata broke the confusion.

"Ichiraku had to merge with the Akimichi as their stand was not big enough for the business they got. Both companies are coming out nicely. I hear that the father daughter duo are honorary Akimichi too."

Once inside the whole lace grew slient till someone started to clap..."Welcome home Naruko!"

Several Shinobi started to help move tables around so the larger group could sit together. Choji nearly tackeled her before he stepped back to look her over. "BY the Kami of Food, you look healthy and energetic. Come sit and let me take your orders...Except you Naruko, I already have yours."

Before she could ask he yelled to the back.. "ONE NARUKO PLATTER!"

"Thanks choji but I could really use some of the old man's ramen." She looked at the menu he was holding to her and at the Item he just ordered. Her eyes grew big and she started to drool. "Is that really.. please tell me this is no dream." He chuckled and soddenly stepped out of the way as Ayame ran right up to the blond. "Naruko-chan." The poor blond was locked in a very awkward position as Ayame had filled out more in the two years.

"Hi Ayame chan..is your dad in back?" "No I'm not. I personaly bring out the Naruko Platterfor anyone who orders it. It's good to see you little Naruko-chan." This time Naruko was the one to initiate the hug causing everyone to flinch or looked confused.

"Mommy why does every one flinch around Mo..err Naruko?" The cute little look on her face broke the tension in the air as even Hinata was curious as to the 'lack' of reaction to her loved one sudden movements. "Naruko had a ...troubled past. Usualy her quick movements ment that some one was about to be hurt or ….." "Oh like when we first met her..Ok." The happy smile seemed to help the others but now they were wondering about this new group around Naruko.

After the laughs and tears from watching Mina try her first Ichiraku's ramen, (then reminding her that it can only be gotten in the Leaf). The greeting were called out to her old classmates and some of the few new ones. Even the Hyuuga and Uchiha greeted her as they dined.

When the morning came the Council was called and Naruko took a deep breath. "Remember the options and lets get these arrogent farts in line." The wicked grin was all Iro needed as she heard the call to enter. She saw the shinobi looking sternly at the civilian side of the room. 'Great, this is gonna be more fun that I thought."

" **Yup and you still get to kick them where it hurts the most too."** "I agree with Kurama, but just to be fair (read: fun) I did prepare that special seal for his role." Naruko thanked them as she entered the room. 'Let the games begin...'

A rather plump council man glared at her enterance. "Genin Uzumaki, We the council have voted on your removal from the shinobi program as and your arrest for willful traeson and leaving the village without authorization." The arrogant words caused a bit of a stir but her grin silenced them all.

"Oh my.. I did not know the hokage had stepped down from his position and that all the clan heads were unable to attend. No, the Sandaime is still wearing his robes and here are all the Shinbi clan heads ...oh I see... As a shinobi of Konohagakure I hereby call for the arrest of the Civilian Councilman on the grounds of Treason. He willingly and cleary stated that he out ranked the Hokage on Shinbi affairs as well as claiming to facts with out proof. And the repeated actions of the Council under invalid and illegal authority." She set four pages on to the table to be passed around.

"The Naidame Senju Tobirama clearly set the rules of the 'ADVISORY' Civilian council as well as the very clearly stated, I underlined it to save some time, rule that a vote can still be over ridden by the Hokage if half the shinobi clans agree with the hokage. Every time the council has made a decision about myself or any other shinbi, they have clearly committed treason."

The silent room and paled faces was all she needed before continueing. "Chunin by the way. After my mission of clearing out all the Snake Nests our borders, The Hokage granted me a promotion to chunin. … Oh but Council woman Haruno and councilman Togi, please understand my words are not directed at you two."

The plump councilman stood up, "This is an outrage, I don't know where you cooked this up from but I will not stand for it, Demon." The grin was back. "Oh so you all still think I am a demon, That I am THE Kyubii?" Many heads on that side nodded and two lesser clan heads also agreed. Before anyone could speak Naruko did the handsigns for a summoning. POOF! The cloud covered an entire corner of the room close to where she was standing.

" **Naruko, Why have you disturbed my nap."** There in the corner sitting on its hauches was the Kyubii no Kitsune itsself. And it was not looking pleased. Several shinbi started to ry to dispeal the genjustsu but started panicking, till Naruko smiled. "Uchiha-sama, Hyuuga-sama, Can you confirm that this is the Biju in question that I am supposed to be?"

" **OH so this is the reason you were treated like shit as a child? These so called people have done things far worse than even I am accused of. I am so insulted by that fact that even I don't want to threaten to eat them. Can I kill them anyway?"**

"No...But that depends on the hokage's choice on my claim to their treason, With evidence." She set down in a chair beside Sarutobi as he looked over the notes. "All these were from the archives? Your clones were very busy. Oh look heres the votes that gave the council so much powere and the very laws that the violated. I stand on the treason claim, all civilian council are to be taken to the T&I for questioing on who was really benefiting from this power..." "Umm Can you exclude the two I called out. I am sure they both are willing to submit to a mind walk with Yamanaka." Both nodding thiers heads made the old man smile. "Approved."

"Just..just to be clear...How is the Kyubii out side of the seal?" Fugaku was sweating but Hiashi held his stoic look. (Inside he was sweating up a storm due to his soon to be daughter-in-law just summoned the Kyubii.) Said fox decided to add effect to its surroundings by streching and yawning. The visible teeth and razor tipped claws was a great motivator for terror. He then walked over to Naruko and laid his head in her lap, enjoying an earscratching.

"He is only partialy out. I would say this is barely 5% of his full self. The summoning is a way to extract a bit of him out so he can fight as an ally and it was the best way to allow some freedom. He will never go to far from me and I can always reverse the summoning. Lets just say that fighting a Jinchuricki is hard enough but when the bijuu can come out and play beside their vessle..well thats a whole nother level of destruction." She was idoly petting the fox head as the room began to understand her words. "Now lets get to the fun part, Im here to announce that about 95% of Orochimaru bases are gone and that there are only the sound village and the few bases near it left. Also I have enhanced the village with new trade routes and alliance treaties with Kiri as well as the new Spring county. Oh and I do wish to aid in the 'proper' negotiations with the Village of Void that ambassabor Iro is a part of."

Hiashi looked at the man in question. He heard that the civilains did not agree to the original request for trade and that an alliance request was part of it meant that it should have gone to the Hokage first. The Civilians were sweating again. This was going to get really tense.

Iro looked at the room then sighed, "I wished not to do this. But Hime-sama said it would ensure you listened to me completely. Right Uzumaki-hime-sama?" He pulled out a headband form his poket and put it on. The room froze as all those who saw it knew what the emblem meant.

He was wearing the Uzushio Crest!

 **A/N OH MY GODS/KAMI he did an update... where the hell have you been?**

 **Poll is now open on my author page for the next parts so please vote before the end of February.**

 **Yes I'm back and I am doing a light side story, after finding a Dark/Naruko story that really showed how far dark can get. Thank you Kamui Senketsu for writing Ragdoll Requiem(Warning; not for squimish or anti morbid), this was a true saving the tiny light inside a truly dark fate. You were my insperation to write my light side.**

 **is back...(Whip cracks) And my wife says keep writing..lol...send MT DEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Due to an industrial work accident leaving me in a hand cast.(was not pretty) I now have the time to work on this but not the ability to type right. (grammer nazis start circling the computer). I am hoping to get a couple chapters out before I have to return to work. or look for a new job.

Please forgive me for not working on it sooner and thank you all who did find enjoyment in it. now for a full chapter and not that BS i posted last time. (BAD Kilo. BAD boy)

 **Chapter 15**

 **Last time...**

Iro looked at the room then sighed, "I wished not to do this. But Hime-sama said it would ensure you listened to me completely. Right Uzumaki-hime-sama?" He pulled out a headband form his pocket and put it on. The room froze as all those who saw it knew what the emblem meant.

He was wearing the Uzushio Crest!

"I am Uzumaki Iro of the village of the Void. As of right now I am directly asking the Hokage of the 'SHINOBI' village of the Konoha to discuss an equally favorable alliance with the 'shinobi village of Void. I have tried to do the polite thing by using the civilian methods but I see that there are to many corrupted council members for that. Uzumaki Nauko is the daughter of Kushina. Who was the grand daughter of the last Uzukage. She is the village Royalty and if she ask us to try for an alliance with leaf after we already have an alliance with Suna and Taki and Spring...oh and even trade with Kumo. I will try to allow the actions of those fools to be over looked only once."

Kurama was smiling at the chaos in front of him and he was only a spectator. Naruko did tell him that it would be interesting to see how many remembered but still the sputtering and guilty looks were far better to his mischievous nature. " **kit does this mean I can eat the civilians now, as they are useless at this point? They did allow the attacks on you and they were the ones to leak your status all those years ago."**

"No Kyubii, you would only get indigestion from them." The snickering and even smirks from the more impassive clan heads was the sign that his antics helped break the tension. Iro discussed the terms of the treaty with the clan heads asking questions and finally the one everyone was waiting for.

Hiashi frowned at the man. "You say you are an Uzumaki, but they are all defeated when Uzushio fell. How are you still alive?"

Naruko grinned, "Am I alive? Hyuga-sama is not seeing the greater picture. Not all Uzumaki were at the village when it fell. My mother was here in Konoha and Iro and others were away. Void had another name but that was before the Bijudama that my father.. redirected destroyed most of the mountain they lived in. Namikaze's acions nearly finished off the Uzumaki and yet they do not hold it against the leaf. That alone is a god reason to push this alliance. Oh and kyubii did confirm the direction and chakra was from that dreadful night."

The room stood silent as those words sunk in. The Hokage was thinking it through. Finally he agrees to the base of the treaty and would discuss further for better trade both ways. With that settled Naruko stood and bowed. The kyubii growled at the civilians before poofing take to his place inside her body.

The civilians were escorted to the T&I for interrogation. The two good councilors asked the Yamanaka to set up a time for them to come by. Iro followed Naruko back to the Inn as she was ready to face something even more challenging than the Council meeting.

That evening Naruko was playing with Mina as a very stoic man approached the Inn. "Naruko? Is that man related to the 'White Eyed Princess'?" The girl watched the man calmly approach showing no emotion till he stood in front of the two.

"Greeting Uzumaki Naruko, I believe you wished to speak with me regarding your request before you left last time. The Hyuga Elders have stated that should I allow you request the they will have to place the Caged Bird Seal ….." "Stop! I have already been merciful with them and their actions. I will set a protection seal on her myself and I will replace your Caged Bird Seal with the better seal for any Hyuuga that asks. If these old fools wish to challenge me then tell them to do so in Open Council session or in a Public Duel."

Hiashi Smiled at her openly and even bowed. "Good answer, because as her father and Clan Head, I accept your request, and your offer for a replacement seal. I fear these fools are blind to how easy it is to capture one of the unsealed Elders when they leave the village for …. business. Please do put them in their place but try to keep some dignity for the rest of the clan."

He left as quietly as he came and Mina just smiled. "His ghost win wishes he was that happy more often."

The next morning...

Kiba was smiling as he woke up first with Naruko and Hinata making him a pillow. He took a deep breath through his nose to enjoy their scent. ….."SHIT!" He jumped out of bed as he quickly dressed. The girls woke to his cry and looked at him for answers. "Naruko, what did you do? Mom is headed this way and she is pissed. I can smell her from here."

"Sorry but I did nothing.. That I know of." She and Hinata quickly dressed as Tsume stormed down the path. They stopped her march a ways from the inn. "Hello Tsume-sama, May I ask what have I done to warrant this meeting?"

"Don't you sama me gaki. You asked me for permission to marry my pup. Then you take off for three years. So lets get this done right. You gotta fight me to place your standing in the pack, then you can marry him."

"MOM! What the hell..." "Kiba, its ok. Tsume-sama can we do this away from my inn please?"

Tsume cooled down when she saw the worry in Naruko's eyes. "Sure. Training ground 43 in one hour, just you and me, no ninken or summons."

"Deal, Thank you Tsume..." "And stop that sama bullshit. I heard from Hyuga about his side of your request. So I want to be sure you can keep them both safe, even if they can protect themselves and you too."

The hour passed slowly as the trio and the two ninkun arrived at the TG. "Good your here, NINKEN SIT!" With that all nindogs sat or laid down. "Just us two, and no lethal or crippling blows. We still need to be ready to go on missions when called for."

Naruko smiled as she nodded and got into he stance. Her eyes slitted, and her nails lengthened. "Kitsuken, First Dance."

Tsume lunged in a feral strike at the girl but suddenly felt herself flip over the target and felt two strikes to her stomach. "What the hell?"

"Kitsuken, Thiefs dance." This time Tsume lunged and twisted into the Clan jutsu "Tsuga."

She blinked and coughed as she looked at the sky. "Ok, really what the hell. How..." As she got up she looked at Naruko who was grinning ear to ear. She saw something sticking out of the girls outfit poket.

"...WHAT?" Tsume quickly tightened her top and glared at the Uzumaki. "Ok you win. But I want answers."

"My reactions.. well lets just say they are fine tuned to the point that... I basically stop time. I can dodge, rearrange items or people, or even disro...arm people." her wicked grin and smiling eyes made Tsume laugh as she held out her hand. Kiba's eye bulged as his lover handed back his mother's bra.

That evening Naruko and Hinata were preparing for a dinner with the Hyuuga clan. Kiba was also giving Akumaru and Yuta a bath. After an hour of pampering and dressing the girls met Kiba in the main enterance. "Wow, You cleaned up nicely. And you two look wonderful as well. I hope Hinata's training on customs is not going to need repeating. Oh, one more thing, no matter what happens, I want you three to stay with Hinata-kun. Also I did a little seal work so if they try something... well the Hokage will be involved in the aftermath." Her evil grin caused the room to shiver.

As they approached the compound, Hinata and Yuta flanked one side of the blond and the other two flanked her otherside. The full Hyuuga elders, Hiashi and Hanibi were waiting near the Gate.

"Uzumaki Naruko, What is the meaning of this. We were under the impression that you were going to marry Hinata but earlier today you fought the Inuzuka Matriarch for the hand of her son."

Naruko smiled at them. "You do realize that I am the last Uzumaki of Konoha, and can take more than one spouse. That is the reason Hinata was learning the Inuzuka's clan techniques and has a ninken of her own. Also if your just now learning of this when most of Konoha has known for over a year... Do you even care whats going on in the village if it does not pertain to your personal goals?"

The Elders looked at her in scorn, "Child..." His words ended as she stood in front of him standing straight and glaring with the KI to match the Kyubi. "I am not a child and I do know the many times,it was you elders that aided the fox hunts. Do not test me without the resolve to stand before me. By clan laws I do hereby State that Any Hyuuga Elder that has not taken the Caged Bird seal upon themselves has no right to use on another. And right now I am declaring a duel. Any Elder of the Hyuuga clan that wishes to challenge my request for the hand of Hinata hyuuga may set a time and date for a duel, public and judged by the Hokage. Now lets see if I still have an appetite to dine with such corrupted people."

The whole compound heard her words and the greeting party stood speechless. This girl used the clan laws to basically challenge them and made it so they could not do anything cheat as the Hokage would be involved. They glared as everyone headed inside.

During dinner Kiba ate carefully and so did the dogs. Naruko kept her conversations civil and even gave Hanabi a gift, A plush Fox doll. The Elders were not pleased but considering it is a gift from another clan they said nothing. They did try to think how to denounce the blond's claim as a clan but word of the village of the Void had spread quickly. Uzumaki clan was still alive and the girl was seen as royalty to them.

Naruko was not pleased with the plotting they were doing and Hiashi had enough of the tension, "Naruko, what does the Uzumaki Elders think about your plan for two spouses?" He saw the looks on the Elders faces focus on the girl.

"They are surprised I only wished for two. Most Uzumaki men can have four wives and women can have four husbands. That's not including any same sex spouses. They did approve of my choices and reminded me that as the decendent of the Uzukage and The Clan head of the Konoha Uzumaki I out rank them. It is logical that a Clan head should always out rank any elders. And they also think that I should Try to get some of the Hyuuga Branch members that are sick of being abused by the Caged Bird seal to come to the Void and live as regular civilians, not slaves and targets of torture. Their words."

Hiashi loved the almost snapping look on the Elders faces but he knew they had to get them to fully snap to get them out of the way. Naruko handed Hiashi a scroll and bowed to him. "This was inside one of the Snake's lairs." As Hiashi opened it the Elders huddled around him. He looked at the notes and the copy of the Caged Bird seal. Orochimaru was close to breaking the seal and even had a note that stated he could use a Hyuga's DNA to active the Pain inducing part of the seal himself. Hiashi was growling as he looked at the elders and openly read names and habits of each of them.

"How Close was he..."

"I would say with another year of research he could of atlest disabled it. Or he could have turned it into a way to completely control any marked Hyuga. But I am a 9th level seal Master so thats being honest."

The Elders broke. "What's the meaning of this farce? You dare to say You are able to remove our Seal? I have had enough of this. Tomorrow at noon in the exam stadium. I challenge you to a duel, but when I win you will renounce your request for the hand of Hinata and you will never see her again."

"That is her choice and the Clan head. But let do one better. When you lose. EVERY elder and Main member of the Hyuga clan will be permanently branded with THE(1) Caged Bird seal. Do you agree to this?"

"Fine it is agreed..." Before he could add anything else Kibe stood up and bowed. " As second Heir of the Inuzuka and child of the Clan Head, I Inuzuka Kiba do witness the terms of this duel and I wish to state that the clan head can translate these two ninken so they count as witnesses too."

The Elder paled as he heard those words, his plan to state that no outside entity witnessed the terms was now shot. How did the boy know about those laws. He looked at the clan heads and saw the clear look of victory. They had been played and he was now stuck with his actions. The rest of dinner proceded in silence, save for a very happy Yuta getting a belly rub from Hanabi.

A/N I cannot claim to scheduled updates but I can say I have an ending in the making. This was to get the Whole Courtship part set out. Next chapter will be the Fall of idiots and the Return of legends. Oh and a wedding of course.

(1) THE is not typo. See why in next chapter.


End file.
